Secret Love
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: The girls go to a maquerade ball,and meet 5 cute boys,then they'll know who they really are!  Big thanks to Crown172, ButchXKaoru,MomokoXBrick,DawnXBat,NexaXNaman,MiyakoXBoomer rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I Do not Own PPGZ or RRBZ,i only own Dawn and Hiroshi,**

**and a big thanks to Crown172 for giving me an idea to do this,Thank you!**

**Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman,two character that are also going to be in this story.**

**The PPGZ's age:15**

**The RRBZ's Age:16**

**Dawn's age:15**

**Hiroshi's age:16**

**Nexa's age:15**

**Naman's age:16**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Love<strong>

**Chapter 1:The masquerade ball**

**Momoko's POV**

"Miyako-san,which dress should i wear to the ball?"i asked,holding up a dress,itwas hot pink,it looked like silk,and was long and went down to my feet.

"I think its perfect,what do you think of this?"asked Miyako holding up a dress was baby blue silk,and it was also long and went down to her feet.

Kaoru looked at us."Do you guys have to make me go?"she asked,upset.

I giggled."Yeah."

Kaoru rolled her eyes,same old never liked to wear dresses. we were finding dresses to go to the masquerade and Miyako already found our dresses,all we need left is to find dresses for Dawn,Kaoru,and Nexa. Kaoru doesn't quite like this idea to wear dresses like that. for Nexa,she kinda likes the idea of going to masquerade. She was fitting on a yellow dress,and she kinda liked it."You guys like it?"

I smiled."yeah,its cute."Nexa looks really cute in that dress,a bright yellow one. Dawn came out of the dressing room,wearing a navy blue dress."I feel weird,"she said.

Kaoru nodded."now you know how i feel about dresses."she looked like she was going to puke,same old Kaoru.

Miyako smiled."I finally found a dress for Kaoru!"she held up a light green dress,with a ribbon that is tied at the back.

Kaoru looked like she was going to puke again.

I can't wait til we go to the masquerade.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's POV<strong>

my brothers and i are planning to go to a masquerade ball. i'm not really in for it,but if my brothers want to do it,then i'm in. Plus,i might meet a nice,kind,sweet,beautiful girl and fall in love with her.

Me and brothers are kinda lonely... but we'll find our girls...

My brother Riku Hashimoto, was trying on a blue tuxedo. He looked kinda good in it.

"Dude,put on something else," My other brother Hiroshi Hashimoto said,laughing.

"Oh shut up,you are getting a Blue Navy Tux!" Riku responded with anger.

Hiroshi shrugged."Because,Blue Navy is awesome."

Riku groaned. Yup,same old Riku, and same old Hiroshi. " Aye Brick, where's your Tux?"

I turned around. Hiroshi looked at me with confusion. "What?"

I grabbed my tux that was hanging on the door of the dressing room.

Hiroshi nodded. Shiro came out of the dressing room and looked in the mirror. He wore a Green Blazer with Green pants. Then Naman came out. Naman wore a Brown blazer with Brown pants as well.

"You look good bro,"Hiroshi commented.

Shiro nodded."I can't wait til the Masquerade tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>At Momoko's House<strong>

**Miyako's POV**

**Around 8:16 p.m.**

"I can't wait til we get there.."I say to my friends. Momoko giggled. She had on her hot pink silk dress,along with her hair down. I wore my Hair in two low curly ponytails,and I wore my Baby blue silk dress with two long white gloves.

Dawn looked in the mirror."Do i have to wear slippers? why can't i wear my sneakers,no one will notice!" she complained.

"Fine,wear your Black Jordan!" Momoko argued giving back her Black Jordan shoes. Dawn put on her sneakers with her Blue Navy dress. Her dress was up to her knees,so of course people will notice her Jordans! thought Momoko.

Dawn smiled in the mirror. she also had on her black wrist mini gloves she uses to fight and all that stuff. "Now this is style," she said happily.

Kaoru did the same,but instead of sneakers she wore slippers,they felt comfortable. and then she had on her mini gloves.

Nexa wore her bright yellow dress,with her black slippers and white gloves.

I giggled."Girls don't forget our masks,we have to wear masks!"

I handed each of them their masks,Momoko's was Hot pink,Mine was Baby blue,Kaoru's was Neon Green,Dawn's was Navy Blue,and Nexa's was Bright yellow.

"Who's our ride?"asked Nexa curiously.

"My brother Dai."Kaoru anwsered.

the girls went outside to wait for Dai.

**Nexa's POV**

i'm so excited! My first masquerade!

i glanced at my friends who were excited,except Kaoru and Dawn. I smiled,and Dawn smiled back. Kaoru looked at her phone,and she looked like she was texting someone.

then she recieved a call.

"Hello? Dai! Where the hell are you? My friends and I are waiting for you! What? Dai just hurry up,we're at Momoko's house!"

Kaoru hung up,worried."Girls,my brothers running a little late,Sorry."

Dawn slapped her forehead."Where was Dai anyway Sis?"

"He was at his friends house,he forgot."Kaoru said,rolling her eyes.

Dawn again slapped her forehead."Geez Dai,He always forgets!"

Kaoru nodded."Yup"

Then A few minutes later Dai came,he was in his Camero.

"About time Bro."Dawn argued. The girls got in while Dai responded."Sorry sis."

Finally on our way to the Masquerade Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's POV<strong>

**At the Masquerade,at 8:32p.m.**

Riku looked at me,"You alright bro?"he shouted.

"I can hear you Riku,you're next to me,remember we have super hearing? even with this loud music on."I said.

Riku nodded. Shiro,Hiroshi,and Naman looked at the stairs.

"Hey Kaito,Look at those girls,they look Beautiful.."

Then at the staircase, 5 girls were standing there, One was wearing a Hot Pink dress with a mask on.

Naman stared at the girl in bright yellow.

Hiroshi pouted,"Damn it,that girls wearing A blue navy dress...i thought i was the only one wearing Blue Navy!"

Shiro glanced at Hiroshi,then back at the girl with the Neon Green dress.

Riku looked at the girl in Baby blue.

"Damn,She's fuckin' Cute."Riku muttered.

I took a look at the girl in hot pink. She had her Orange silky hair down,with pink mini gloves.

"Damn,They're Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**with the girls...**

The girls looked at the crowd dancing,then the crowd looked at them.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"asked Dawn freaked out.

"Maybe because You are wearing Black Jordans at a Masquerade."Momoko muttered,rolling her eyes.

"Well?are we going to dance or what?"asked Nexa,excited.

the girls rushed down,and began to dance. Dawn began to dance then bumped into someone.

"Oops,sorry."Dawn said glancing at the boy.

"Nah its ok,nice Navy blue dress."

The boy wore a Navy blue tuxedo. Dawn blushed,he looked kinda cute.

"T-thanks,"she tried to say.

"Want to dance?"he asked.

"Sure,"Dawn said,blushing.

"Cool,i never seen a girl wear a navy blue dress with Mini gloves and Black Jordans,"He said.

Dawn turned red."I-I-I-I..."

He grinned."Don't worry,its a comment."

Dawn blushed.

Nexa looked at her,and grinned. So did Momoko and Miyako.

Dawn saw Momoko and Miyako,and Turned red.

_Man...She's so beautiful..._

* * *

><p><strong>well?what you think?<strong>

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**:DDDDDD**

**Again a big thanks to crown172 for giving me this idea!:DDDD**

**XD plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Secret Love:**

**Momoko:We were getting ready to go to a dance!**

**Miyako:and Dawn bumped into a cute boy! she fell in love instantly!**

**Dawn:no i didnt! But he still cute!**

**Kaoru:He began to dance with her! But he does look familiar!**

**Dawn:yea he does**

**Nexa:anyway enjoy the story!**

**PPGZ:HAI!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Love<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

while Dawn and Then boy were dancing,four more boys came. Each of them was in red,blue,green,and yellow. The red glanced at Momoko. He smiled and held out his hand."Wanna Dance pinky?"

Momoko blushed and nodded."Sure."

But then the music stopped,and a person began to speak,then spotlights were on the PPGZ and the boys. Then they got pushed up to the stage. Then music began.

_I know this song _thought Momoko.

Momoko:

When you're gonna stop breaking my heart  
>I don't wanna be another one<br>Paying for the things I never done  
>Don't let go,<br>Don't let go  
>To my love.<p>

Miyako:  
>Can I get to your soul?<br>Can you get to my thought?  
>Can we promise we won't let go?<br>All the things that I need  
>All the things that you need<br>You can make it feel so real.

Kaoru:  
>Cuz you can't deny<br>You've blown my mind  
>When I touch your body<br>I feel I'm loosing control  
>Cuz you can't deny<br>You've blown my mind  
>When I see you baby<br>I just don't wanna let go.

Brick:  
>I hate to see you cry<br>Your smile is a beautiful lie

Boomer:  
>I hate to see you cry<br>My love is dying inside

Butch:  
>I can fix all those lies<br>Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you

Bat:  
>You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside<br>My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you

Dawn:  
>Can I get to your soul?<br>Can you get to my thought?  
>Can we promise we won't let go?<br>All the things that I need  
>All the things that you need<br>You can make it feel so real.

Nexa & Naman:  
>Cuz you can't deny<br>You've blown my mind  
>When I touch your body<br>I feel I'm loosing control  
>Cuz you can't deny<br>You've blown my mind  
>When I see you baby<br>I just don't wanna let go.

Dawn,Kaoru,Nexa:  
>When you're gonna stop breaking my heart<br>Don't let go,  
>Don't let go<br>To my love.

Naman:  
>I hate to see you cry, your smile is a beautiful lie<p>

I hate to see you cry, my love is dying inside(x3)

RRBZ:  
>I can fix all those lies<br>Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you  
>You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside<br>My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you  
>Oh baby I've tried to make the things right,<br>I need you more than air when I'm not with you,  
>Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time<br>My only dream is about you and I

The music stopped,and the kids walked off stage.

_Wow,she sings beautiful...thought Kaito._

Then the girls belts began to beep. "We're soo sorry guys but we got to go!"the girls said running off.

"Wait!we didn't even get your names!" Hiroshi said.

But it was too late,the girls already left. They ran outside,and they transformed. Hyper Blossom! Rolling Bubbles! Powered Buttercup! Mega Bumblebee! Keyblade Nexa! PowerPuff Girls Z! The girls flew off and saw who was causing trouble. Mojo Jojo. The girls began to battle,Blossom with her yoyo,Bubbles with her wand,Buttercup with her hammer,Bumblebee with her boomerang, and Nexa with her Keyblade. The girls attacked,but Mojo was too strong. Then 5 shadows were right beside Mojo Jojo's robot. The RowdyRuff Boys Z! They smirked,they had a dark dark aura around them. "don't let your guard down..." Nexa said with anger. The boys took out their weapons,ready for battle.

The kids glared at eachother,with anger."Ready?"

Here's what I thought of for the continuation of Secret Love on Chapter 2:

When the girls got into a fighting stance with their weapons ready, the boys  
>took out their weapons but they didn't attack the PPGZ, they attacked Mojo<br>instead.  
>"Hey what are you doing mojo, you're supposed to help me defeat the Powerpuffs<br>not me mojo?" Mojo told the boys.  
>"Oh shut it monkey, we just came here to see the girls kick your butt but<br>since they can't defeat your robot, we'll have to defeat it as well including  
>you" Bat told him as he knocked out the robot legs.<br>"How could my boys betray me, I created you mojo" Mojo replied as his face was  
>full of tears.<br>"Be quiet monkey, don't forget you didn't made me but you made the RRBZ and we  
>don't need you anymore so see ya in 20 years!" Naman told Mojo as he used his<br>keyblade to send Mojo off into outer space.  
>"I will get you boys for thiiiiis!" Mojo exclaimed as he was blasted into the<br>moon and a star shape was formed.  
>After the boys were done defeating Mojo, they looked back at the PPGZ who were<br>confused and shocked.  
>"Why'd you dorks beat Mojo, we could've handled them without your help!"<br>Buttercup exclaimed at the boys.  
>"Because Butterbabe, it looked like you and the PPGZ couldn't defeat Mojo's<br>robot so we decided to help out" Butch told her as he winked at her.  
>Buttercup slightly blushed but gotten angry and shouted: "Don't you ever call<br>me Butterbabe got it!"  
>"Okay Buttercup-chan!" Butch said in a flirty tone.<br>"Why you little - Buttercup got cut off when Blossom said, "Why did you guys  
>attacked Mojo but not us, aren't we your enemies?"<br>"You are but Mojo was giving us a hard time so we thought attacking him could  
>cool us off but that's not the real reason and plus, it's a secret babe so you<br>can't know about this" Brick told her as he sheepishly grinned and winked at  
>her.<br>Blossom blushed from his actions but quickly regained herself and made her  
>blush vanish before anyone sees it.<br>"Uh! You guys make me sick, why don't you just run off now and not do our  
>jobs!" Dawn told the boys.<br>"No can do baby, our job is to make sure you're annoyed by us" Bat told her as  
>he grinned.<br>"What did you call me!" Dawn shouted angrily.  
>"You heard me, I called you baby" Bat said.<br>"Why you! Dawn yelled. "Nexa, do you have the chainsaw with you?"  
>"Sorry girl I don't have it, its at home" Nexa told her.<br>"Darn it!" Dawn yelled out. "I wanted to use that to slice Bat into  
>pieces!"<br>"You can do that another time, but right now let's get out of here okay?" Nexa  
>told her.<br>"Fine!" Dawn said and before she flew off, she yelled, "You're lucky you  
>didn't get to die or else your burial rights would've been read!"<br>"Wait for us Bumblebee!" Blossom and Buttercup flew after her.  
>"Come on Bubbles let's go, Bubbles?" Nexa called out to Bubbles.<br>She noticed that Bubbles was staring at Boomer and Boomer was staring at her  
>back and she realized that Brick, Butch, and Bat flew off which left Boomer<br>and Naman.  
>"Bubbles snap out of it!" Nexa shouted at Bubbles to get her back to her<br>senses.  
>"Huh what?" Bubbles said.<br>"I said, let's get out of here now, the girls already flew off so come one"  
>Nexa said.<br>"Oh okay then let's go" Bubbles told Nexa as they both went into the same  
>direction the girls went to.<br>"Hey Boomer why were you staring at Bubbles?" Naman asked Boomer.  
>"Well I felt like I've seen her somewhere before" Boomer told him.<br>"Really, well its probably your imagination" Naman reassured him.  
>"Probably but I just don't know" Boomer said.<br>"Whatever let's just go back to the guys, Brick is probably wondering where we  
>are now so let's get back to the party or else he'll notice" Naman told him as<br>they went off in the same direction Brick and the others have gone off to.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Secret Love_**

_The girls managed to get back to the ball and they transformed back into their  
>gowns.<em>

_"I wanna kill that Bat the next time I see him!" Dawn growled furiously._

_"Same with Butch as well!" Kaoru yelled quietly._

_"Girls just calm down, the next time we see those Rowdyruff Boys, we'll kick  
>their butts but only if they're doing anything bad" Momoko reassured them.<em>

_"Whatever" Kaoru and Dawn huffed._

_"Hey Momoko-chan, aren't those the same guys we met that wanted to dance with  
>us?" Nexa asked Momoko.<em>

_Momoko turned around and saw that Nexa was right. The same boys, aka the RRBZ,  
>were staring at the girls with huge smiles on their faces.<em>

_"How come they're smiling at us?" Miyako said confusingly._

_"That's because we want to dance with you girls" a voice whispered in her  
>ear.<em>

_Miyako eeped and turned around to see the same handsome blue boy who asked her  
>to dance with her.<em>

_"Y-You nearly scared me" Miyako stammered as she sighed with relief that it  
>was only him.<em>

_"I'm really sorry that I scared you, I just wanted to know if you would love  
>to dance with me" Boomer asked her as he offered her his hand.<em>

_"Oh why didn't you say so, of course I'll dance with you" Miyako smiled and  
>blushed as she took Boomer's hand and he led her to the dance floor where they<br>slow-danced._

_"Well would you look at that, Miyako blushed" Dawn said as she saw Miyako  
>dancing with the blue boy.<em>

_"Blech that lovey dovey stuff they did made me sick" Kaoru said as she made a  
>fake barfing sound.<em>

_"Not for long" a voice whispered in her ear._

_Kaoru nearly jumped and turned around to see the green guy. All girls turned  
>around to see all the RRBZ behind them.<em>

_"Hey don't do that and how did you knuckleheads get behind us!" Kaoru nearly  
>shouted at them.<em>

_"Easy there babe we just wanted to know if you girls would like to dance with  
>us since our brother is dancing with your friend over there and its a secret"<br>the green guy told Kaoru._

_"No way in a million years that'll happen!" Dawn shouted at them._

_"Aww don't be like that sugar lips~" the navy blue guy cooed as he and the  
>green guy grabbed their counterpart's waist and lead them to the dance floor.<em>

_"H-Hey let us go you pervs!" Kaoru and Dawn shouted at them as they struggled  
>to get out of their grips but with no avail.<em>

_"Just dance with us and we'll let you girls go, deal?" the green and navy blue  
>guys told them.<em>

_"Fine deal!" Kaoru and Dawn told them as they started dancing with them._

_"Looks like its just us Momoko-chan" Nexa told her._

_"I don't think so sweetie" the brown guy told her as he put his arm around  
>her.<em>

_"What are you doing?" Nexa said as she glared at his arm, thinking that she'll  
>disintegrate it but it didn't happen.<em>

_"I just wanted to know if you'll dance with me?" the brown guy told her as he  
>smirked.<em>

_"And what if I say no" Nexa told him._

_"Then I'm going to pester you to have you dance with me until you give in" the  
>brown guy told her as he grinned.<em>

_"Sigh, fine I'll dance with you but no funny business though" Nexa said as she  
>was taken to the dance floor with the brown guy.<em>

_"You have my word" he told her._

_"Since my brothers are dancing with your friends wanna dance cutie?" the red  
>guy asked Momoko.<em>

_"U-Um sure" Momoko slightly blushed as she took the red guy's hand and they  
>went to the dance floor and began slow dancing.<em>

_The slow dancing was magical for the girls. They thought it wouldn't be  
>magical but it was for them. During the slow-dancing, the girls figured out<br>that the boys were the same ones who asked them to dance and they slightly  
>blushed from embarrassment that they nearly forgot about those guys and the<br>boys slightly chuckled from their embarrassment. Each of the girls gently  
>placed their head on their counterpart's chest and they felt their heartbeats<br>quicken its pace from the love they shared for each other. After the  
>slow-dancing was finished, they each bowedcurtsied to each other and the boys  
>took their hands and led their counterparts to a separate place where each<br>counterpart will get to know each other._


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Love

Last time, the girls were dancing with the boys at the ball and now the boys are taking them to a place for them in a pair separately, I wonder what place they're bringing them to?

Let's go to Kaito and Momoko:

Kaito led Momoko outside of the ball and into the backyard of it. The backyard was filled with roses, all in different colors, and whenever the moon shines on them, they sparkle; almost like they held magical powers. There was a bench that has a red rose on the left and a pink rose on the right that was in-between the rose garden and it looked like the roses were surrounding the bench, waiting for the perfect couple to sit there and look at the magical garden. Kaito took Momoko to the bench and they both sit down and when they both realized they're still holding hands, they let go quickly while their faces blushed.

"S-sorry about that" Momoko said.

"T-that's alright" Kaito said.

Soon silence came between and Kaito started to began the conversation to end the silence.

"By the way you never told me your name" he said.

"Oh right well my name is Momoko, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Kaito, its very nice to meet you Momoko-chan" Kaito said as he smiled.

"I-Its nice to meet you too Kaito-kun" Momoko stuttered as she blushed.

Momoko quickly stopped blushing and looked over at the rose garden.

"This garden is really beautiful" Momoko said in awe.

"It sure is huh?" Kaito said. "But not as beautiful as you" he thought.

"I once found this place here and heard that whenever the roses bloom from the moon, it means that someone has found their true love" Kaito said as he slightly blushed.

"Wow that sounds romantic" Momoko said as she sees the roses twinkling from the moon. "I sure hope I find my true love someday?" she thought.

"Hold on, if you found this place, how come you brought me here?" Momoko asked.

"Well you see when I first saw you, I thought this place would be perfect for the both of us since the garden radiates beautifully such as yourself and I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I ever met and I want this memory to be remembered by the both of us" Kaito said as he blushed from his words.

"R-Really?" Momoko said as she blushed from his words. "T-Thank you Kaito-kun that's so sweet of you". Momoko gave Kaito a hug and Kaito hugged her as well.

"N-No problem Momoko-chan" he blushed as he embraced his girl in his arms. "M-Momoko-chan?"

"Yes Kaito-kun?" Momoko said.

Kaito lifted Momoko's chin up and gave her a sweet, loving kiss while his one arm wrapped around her waist and the other stroking her long hair.

Momoko felt butterflies in her stomach and she put her hands on his shoulders and gently kissed him back.

While the red couple embraced in their kiss, all the roses in the garden, including the red and pink one on the bench, began blooming from the moon which indicates that the red couple found each other as their true love.

Isn't that sweet and magical, let's go to Riku and Miyako:

Miyako had her eyes covered from Riku since he wanted to surprise her to show the place that she might love.

"How much longer?" Miyako politely asked.

"Just a couple more steps and we'll get there" Riku sweetly told her.

After he led her to the place, Riku uncovered Miyako's eyes and she gasped at the sight before her. To Miyako's eyes, the place was beautiful. There were many flowers surrounding the area and most of them were sunflowers, Miyako's favorites. There was a crystal, clear blue lake in the center that sparkles brightly and being surrounded by all kinds of flowers that were colored in blue. Right across from the lake was a bench that was decorated with sunflowers. Riku, being the gentleman he is, gently took Miyako's hand and led her to the bench. When they got to the bench, Miyako gently sat on the bench and Riku gently sat next to her and put her hand on her lap.

"This place is so beautiful, how did you know about this place?" Miyako asked Riku.

"Oh well I found this place a while back, I come here sometimes to relax and see the animals play with each other sometimes" Riku told her in a polite tone.

"Wow this place looked like it was made by an angel!" Miyako said in awe.

"Yeah it does huh?" Riku said. "The only angel I see here is you" he thought in his head.

"Oh how rude of me I never told you who I am, my name is Miyako what about yours?" Miyako said.

"My name is Riku and what a lovely name you have there Miyako-chan" Riku said in a sweet tone.

"A-Arigato Riku-kun" Miyako stuttered as she blushed.

Riku smiled and patted Miyako's hand gently while she blushed more from his actions.

"U-Um Riku-kun?" Miyako stuttered.

"Yes Miyako-chan?" Riku said.

"I-If you found this place, then how come you brought me here?" Miyako asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, when I first saw you at the ball, I thought you were the most beautiful angel I ever met, you're kind, sweet, thoughtful, and gentle to everyone who treats you right and I thought that you might love this place because of its beauty and peace" Riku said in a nice tone as he blushed from his words.

"A-Arigato Riku-kun, you're one of the most nicest boys ever" Miyako said as she hugged him and blushed. "Riku-kun is different from all the boys at school" she thought.

"Y-Your welcome Miyako-chan" Riku blushed as he hugged her back. While they finished embracing, Riku kissed Miyako's cheek. "S-Sorry Miyako-chan, I didn't mean to kiss your cheek"

"I-Its fine Riku-kun and also, you did it the wrong way, its supposed to be this" Miyako kissed Riku on the lips gently and Riku kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, embracing the kiss.

When the blue couple kissed, two bunnies were in their home nuzzling with each other; one is dark blue and the other is light blue.

Awwww how cute are the blue couple!

Let's go to Shiro and Kaoru:

Shiro was taking Kaoru inside the forest which was pretty dark and scary kind of since its nighttime outside.

"Just where are we going?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll see, just a couple more blocks and we'll get there" Shiro told her.

Kaoru groaned as they continued walking, Kaoru saw a huge oak tree in the clearing and to her, it was amazing. The tree was huge, standing tall and boldly in the middle of the clearing and all the other trees were a few feet away from it, surrounding the huge oak tree like it was their king. The wood was strong and it looked like no one has ever cut it down for decades. Shiro went over to the tree and sat down, resting his back on the oak and patted an empty spot next to him.

"Come over here and sit down, you can see the stars here" Shiro said.

Kaoru sighed and sat down next to him, resting her back on the oak and relaxing while looking up at the sky.

"Hey you're right I can see the stars" Kaoru said as she looked up at the twinkling stars.

"See I told you" Shiro said as he put his arms behind his head.

"So you got a name?" Kaoru asked him.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" Shiro smirked.

"Touche well my name is Kaoru what's yours?" Kaoru asked.

"The name's Shiro so you like the color green?" he asked.

"Well duh its my favorite color of all time, I never wear pink or any other color, just green and for the record, I ain't a girly girl, I'm a tomboy" Kaoru pointed out.

"If you're a tomboy then how come you're wearing a dress?" Shiro said.

"My friends made me wear a dress to come to this masquerade ball and to tell you the truth, I didn't wanna come to the ball because I have to wear a dress but they still made me come" Kaoru sighed as she put herself in a comfortable position. "So how did you found this place?"

"I found this huge tree while I was walking in the woods, this place helps ease my anger and calms me down whenever I come here" Shiro replied.

"Wow really I should come here then more often" Kaoru said as she looked up at the tree.

"If you do, then I'll have company then" Shiro said as he smiled.

"You know, you're not that bad, for a guy" Kaoru said as she smiled.

"And you ain't that bad yourself, for a sexy girl like you wearing a dress" Shiro smirked as he winked at her.

"Shut up you perv!" Kaoru growled as she glared at him.

"What I'm telling the truth" Shiro replied in an innocent voice.

"Never call me sexy got it!" Kaoru yelled.

"Okay then hottie" Shiro smirked.

"Why you- Kaoru got cut off when Shiro kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his grip while she struggled but gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to tell herself not to enjoy it.

"Do not enjoy it, do not enjoy it!" Kaoru yelled in her head.

"I enjoy this a lot!" Shiro said in his head as he smirked.

While the green couple kissed, two green leaves floated down from the tree, looking like they are dancing with each other.

Wow poor Kaoru, hope she restrains herself from killing him, let's go to Hiroshi and Dawn:

Hiroshi and Dawn walked to a huge hill that gives off a better view of the stars. Hiroshi went over to the hill and layed down and Dawn did the same.

"So this is the place you wanted to take me?" Dawn asked Hiroshi.

"That's correct, I thought that you might like seeing the stars from his hill" Hiroshi replied.

"Actually I love seeing the stars, when I was little, my family and I would camp out all the time to look at the stars and find the brightest one" Dawn replied in awe.

"That sounds pretty cool, I sometimes look at the stars whenever I feel lost and when I look at them, they would point me to the right direction" Hiroshi told her.

"Really same here" Dawn said. "By the way, my name is Dawn, what's your name?"

"I'm Hiroshi, cool name Dawn" he replied.

"Arigato Hiroshi" she replied happily as she looked back at the stars.

"No problem" Hiroshi slightly blushed. "Why is my heart beating rapidly, am I in love or something?" he thought.

"Hey Dawn?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hmm what is it?" Dawn said as she looked at him.

"D-Do you have a boyfriend?" Hiroshi stuttered as he tried to calm himself down.

"Uh no Hiroshi I don't, why'd you ask?" Dawn said.

"N-No reason just wondering" Hiroshi said.

"Okay?" Dawn said and sat up. Hiroshi sat up as well.

"Its starting to get really late now, we should go find the others" Dawn said as she started to get up but Hiroshi pulled her back down.

"H-Hey what are you- Dawn couldn't finish as Hiroshi planted his lips on Dawn and wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. Dawn struggled to get out of his grip but gave up and kissed him back. While the navy blue couple kissed, two stars shone brightly above the couple.

Awww it looks like they enjoyed it, now to Naman and Nexa:

Nexa wondered where the brown suitor is taking her. She decided to stay quiet and wait until he shows her the place. After walking for 1 minute, Naman took her near a cherry blossom tree which awed Nexa. The cherry blossom tree was still blooming and surrounded by the blossom petals that fell from the tree. In front of the tree was a bench that had a petal in each side. Naman led Nexa to the bench and they both sat down.

"This place is so beautiful, the cherry blossom tree is one of my favorites!" Nexa replied in awe as Naman smiled at her.

"I'm glad you liked it" Naman said.

"How did you know this place?" Nexa asked him.

"Its one of my secret spots, I come here sometimes to relieve the stress and think about a lot of stuff happening in my life" Naman replied to her.

"That's very neat, oh yeah, I'm Nexa what's your name?" she asked him.

"The name's Naman, nice to meet you Nexa-chan" he replied.

"Nice to meet you too Naman-kun" Nexa replied with a smile.

"So you love cherry blossom trees?" Naman asked her.

"Yeah they're one of my favorite trees in Japan, the cherry blossoms would always bloom in spring and give off a beauty that makes everyone happy, I've always dreamt of seeing one blooming" Nexa replied.

"Well we should see it bloom then someday, is that okay with you?" Naman said.

"Okay, that'll be awesome" Nexa replied with happiness.

"Cool" he replied. "Hey Nexa-chan?"

"What is it Naman-kun?" she replied.

Naman then leaned down close to Nexa's face and gently kissed her while he wrapped his arms around her. Nexa blushed and put her hands on his chest while she embraces the kiss. While the yellow couple kissed, the cherry blossoms bloomed above the couple and two petals fell down and one of each landed on the couple's laps.

How nice for the yellow couple

Please review and leave in good comments


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secret Love**_

_**Chapter**_** 5**

The next morning, the girls woke up from their slumber and remembered everything from last night's events which made their faces blush like a tomato. After they woke up, they went into the bathroom to take a shower, dried themselves off, and change into their outfits for the day. Momoko wore a pink sweater with a big heart in the middle, jean mini skirt, white socks that are under her knees, long pink boots, her PPGZ belt, and her hair is in a ponytail with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Miyako is wearing a white blouse with a mini blue jacket over it, ruffled blue mini-skirt, her PPGZ belt, stockings, black dress shoes, and her hair is curled and put in pigtails. Kaoru is wearing a green t-shirt that says "Don't mess with me" in dark, bold letters, baggy green shorts, socks, green sneakers, her PPGZ belt, and her green hat. Dawn is wearing a navy blue tanktop with a leather jacket with it, dark green caprices, socks that touch her ankles, black jordans, her PPGZ belt, and her blue hat. Nexa was wearing a yellow t-shirt that has a pikachu on it with a black shoal over it with a flower on it, black skinny jeans, long black boots, her yellow communicator, and her heart necklace. The girls went downstairs to greet each other and then they went into the kitchen and ate their breakfast.

"So girls, how was your last night?" Momoko asked her friends which caused them to slightly blush.

"Good" Kaoru replied.

"Wonderful" Miyako replied.

"Nice" Dawn replied.

"Mystical" Nexa replied.

"Really? Well mine was pretty magical" Momoko said as she slightly blushed from last night.

"Let me guess, you kissed that boy in red right?" Dawn said which made Momoko blush more.

"Y-Yeah" Momoko replied.

"You're not the only one Momoko-chan, the boys kissed us too" Nexa told her.

"I thought it was gross" Kaoru replied.

"But Kaoru-san, didn't you like the kiss that the green boy gave you?" Miyako asked.

"No way! That green guy was a pervert, he even called me sexy and no one calls Kaoru Matsubara a pet name!" Kaoru yelled angrily as she bit her toast.

"If I was in your position, I would've punched that perv" Dawn said.

"I was gonna punch him but he grabbed me and forced a kiss on me; he had a pretty strong grip so I couldn't move my arms" Kaoru explained.

"Don't worry Kaoru the next time you see him, you can punch him but don't kill him okay?" Nexa told her.

"Fine I won't kill him" Kaoru admitted in defeat.

After breakfast was over, the girls grabbed their stuff and headed out the door to go shopping at the street market. Once they got there, they split up and went over to the shops that they wanted to go.

Let's go over to Momoko:

Momoko was walking around the shops seeing if they have a good place to buy. She looked around until she spotted a flower market near her. She went over there and spotted some roses blooming healthily from the sun's rays and resting on the pot.

"Wow those roses sure are pretty, they remind me of the ones from last night" Momoko thought as she touched the petal which had a smooth texture.

"So you like roses huh?" a voice said behind her.

Momoko turned around and saw a boy with orange spiky hair that touch his shoulders with a red hat on his head backwards, crimson red eyes, a red t-shirt with flames on it, black baggy pants, red sneakers, and a red wristwatch on his right arm.

"Um yeah I do, why do you ask?" Momoko asked the boy.

"Just wondering, that's all babe" the boy said as he grinned at Momoko.

"Please don't call me that" Momoko said as she slightly blushed.

"Alright then, what do you want me to call you?" the boy asked.

"Just call me Momoko alright, now please leave me alone" Momoko said as she went back to observing the roses.

"Did she just say her name is Momoko?" the boy thought. "Could it be the girl that I danced with at the ball last night?"

"Hey you said your name is Momoko right?" the boy asked her.

"Uh yeah why?" Momoko answered.

"Well my name is Kaito" Kaito said.

"Wait your name is Kaito?" Momoko exclaimed. Kaito nodded yes toward her.

"A-Are you the boy that I met at the ball last night?" Momoko asked him.

"Y-Yeah that's me, are you the girl that I met with at the ball last night?" Kaito asked her.

"Y-Yes its me" Momoko said.

"Wow I can't believe we're meeting in person, you know, you were pretty beautiful with your hair down you should leave it down more often" Kaito smirked as Momoko blushed from his words.

"A-Arigato" Momoko stuttered as she blushed from his words. "Why does my heart beat so fast, am I in love?" she thought.

"Well since we now met each other, wanna go to the cafe and get to know each other?" Kaito asked as he pointed at the cafe which was a couple of blocks away.

"I guess but I was gonna shop some items" Momoko told him.

"We can do that later, let's just take a break first" Kaito said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the cafe.

"His touch is still soft like last night" Momoko thought as she blushed from Kaito's hand touching her hand.

Let's go to Miyako:

Miyako was looking around the shops seeing the items that were displayed for customers to buy.

"I wonder if they have any dress shops I could buy, maybe I could get one for the girls too" Miyako happily thought as she looked around trying to find a dress shop.

"Bark! Bark!" a barking noise said.

Miyako turned toward the direction of the sound and her face lit with excitement as she saw a yellow puppy barking at her from the window.

"Awwwww how cute! That puppy is so kawaii!" Miyako thought as she went over to the window to see the puppy wagging his tail at her.

"Hello there little cutie!" Miyako said to the puppy as the puppy barked happily at her. Miyako giggled as the puppy started playing around, getting Miyako's attention and saying cute things at the puppy. Then, two pairs of hands picked up the yellow puppy and brought it out of the window, making the puppy whimper and Miyako a bit sad.

"Awww I wanted to see that puppy more" Miyako said to herself.

"You really like puppies?" a voice said.

Miyako turned around and saw a boy with shaggy blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, freckles on his face, a blue sweater with a picture of a shark, baggy blue shorts, blue sneakers, and a blue wristwatch on his right arm.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Miyako stuttered at the boy.

"I said, do you really like puppies?" the boy said in a sweet tone that made Miyako slightly blush.

"Y-Yes I do" Miyako said as she stuttered from his tone.

"I figured that you like puppies since I saw that puppy barking at you and your face was full of happiness" the boy said.

"Y-Yeah I guess, you see, I really love animals and I just get really excited when I see a cute animal nearby" Miyako said as she slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"You love animals?" the boy asked surprised. Miyako nodded yes toward him. "I love animals too" the boy said.

"R-Really?" Miyako said as she was surprised from his words.

"Yeah I really do, whenever I see one, I always feel happy seeing an animal having a fun time" the boy said as he smiled.

"Wow" Miyako said in awe. "Oh how rude of me for not telling you who I am, my name is Miyako, what about you?"

"Wait, did you say your name is Miyako?" the boy said shocked.

"Um yes why?" Miyako said.

"Are you the same Miyako that I met at the ball last night?" the boy asked.

"Wait you're Riku?" Miyako asked him. The boy nodded yes.

"Wow I never knew its you Riku-kun" Miyako said as she hugged him.

"Y-Yeah me too Miyako-chan" Riku blushed as he hugged her back. "I never that you were the angel at the ball Miyako-chan"

"A-Arigato" Miyako blushed as she broke the embrace.

"Would you like to take a walk around the shops with me and get to know each other?" Riku asked her sweetly.

"T-That would be nice" Miyako said as she blushed from his words.

Riku smiled and gently took her hand and they started walking around the shops.

"He's such a sweet gentleman" Miyako thought as she blushed from his touch.

Let's go to Kaoru:

Kaoru was walking around the shops, trying to see if they have any good stuff for tomboys like her.

"They better have some neat stuff here or else I'm not buying" Kaoru thought as she looked around the shops.

She stopped walking and spotted a sports shop that have all kinds of sports equipment and shoes for it.

"Now that's the place with neat stuff!" Kaoru exclaimed in her head as she went over toward the sports shop.

She looked around and spotted a pair of brand new soccer shoes that were on display.

"Whoa, those are nice soccer shoes but too bad they're expensive" Kaoru said to herself as she checked the price.

"Didn't know that you're interested in sports?" a voice said behind her.

Kaoru turned around and saw a boy with raven black hair in a small ponytail, forest green eyes, green hoodie that has a dragon on it, baggy jeans, green sneakers, and a green wristwatch on his right arm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru questioned the boy as she crossed her arms.

"It means that I never knew that someone like you would like sports" the boy said as he smirked.

"Well I love sports thank you very much, I'm actually a tomboy so remember it" Kaoru said as she walked passed the boy to look at all the sports equipment.

"You know, you're pretty different from all the girls I've seen" the boy said, "You don't act all girly or wear girly clothes at all, for a tomboy you have good style"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kaoru said.

"So you got a name?" the boy smirked.

"The name's Kaoru, what about you?" Kaoru asked.

"Wait you're Kaoru!" the boy exclaimed. "Could she be the same Kaoru that I met last night?" he thought.

"Uh yeah why?" Kaoru said as she rose her eyebrow.

"Tell me, did you met a boy in green who wore a green mask and his name is Shiro?" the boy asked her.

"Wait, how do you know?" Kaoru said in shock.

"I'm that boy you met Kaoru, I'm Shiro" Shiro told her.

"What!" Kaoru exclaimed but quietly so she won't attract attention.

"Who knew that someone like you would look nice in a dress" Shiro smirked.

"You better shut up or else I'll rip your mouth off!" Kaoru threatened at him as she growled.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth" Shiro put his hands up to show he's innocent.

"That's it I'm leaving, you're lucky that we're in the shop or else I would've murdered you" Kaoru growled at him as she exit the shop.

"Wait hold on Kaoru!" Shiro shouted toward her as he ran after her.

"What do you want now!" Kaoru yelled at him.

"I just want to know if you would like to have a smoothie with me, my treat" Shiro explained to her.

"I don't know, this could be a trick" Kaoru questioned.

"No trick I promise" Shiro said as he put his hand on his chest to show he means it.

"Alright but you better keep your promise!" Kaoru said.

Shiro grinned, grabbed Kaoru's hand, and led her to the smoothie shop to buy some smoothies for themselves.

"I can't believe that I didn't punch that guy" Kaoru thought to herself as she slightly blushed from his hand grabbing hers'.

Let's go to Dawn:

"Wow there sure are a lot of shops around here" Dawn said to herself as she looked around at the items displayed. "I wonder if they have any music stores here?"

Soon, Dawn spotted a music store filled with all kinds of CD's and types of electronics for music and she walked inside there to look around.

"Wow they sure have good tastes in music" Dawn thought as she looked at her favorite albums and types of songs that she likes.

"Awesome they even have posters of all the bands!" she thought as she saw various posters of all types of bands and singers like Lady GaGa, Cascada, Groove Coverage, Akon, Rihanna, LMFAO, and all types.

While she walked around seeing the posters, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't see where I was going" Dawn apologized to the boy she bumped into.

"That's alright toots, I'm pretty sure you didn't mean it" the boy said. The boy had dark brown hair, navy blue eyes, navy blue t-shirt that says "I'm cooler than you" in bold letters that has an ice cube below it, dark green pants, black jordans, and a navy blue wristwatch on his right arm.

"Don't call me toots" Dawn told him.

"Okay then sugar" the boy smirked.

"Or that either" Dawn said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well what should I call you then?" the boy asked her.

"Just call me Dawn" Dawn said.

"Dawn? You don't happen to be that girl at the ball who wore those black jordans right?" the boy asked her.

"Wait how do you know?" Dawn said shockingly.

"Because I'm the boy that you danced with, Hiroshi" Hiroshi said.

"So you're that boy Hiroshi, so that's who you really look like" Dawn said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"And you're the beauty that I just bumped into" Hiroshi smirked at her as Dawn slightly blushed.

"Don't call me that okay?" Dawn said.

"Alright then Dawn-chan~" Hiroshi said in a sweet tone.

"Hey since we now met each other, wanna go grab a burger and get to know each other?" Hiroshi offered.

"I think that sounds like a plan, I'm in" Dawn said.

"Cool let's go" Hiroshi said as he grabbed her hand and led her out the music shop.

"He ain't so bad after all" Dawn thought as she felt Hiroshi's touch from his hand.

Let's go to Nexa:

Nexa walked around at the shops, wondering what she needed to buy.

"I wonder what I should get?" Nexa thought in her head. She sighed and walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"I wonder how the others are doing at their world?" Nexa wondered as she looked up at the sky. "I sure hope they're doing well without me"

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice said.

Nexa turned around and saw a boy with black hair that was a bit spiky and put in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, brown hoodie that has the nike symbol on it, black baggy pants, brown sneakers, cross necklace, and a brown wristwatch on his right arm.

"Sure go ahead, I'm fine with it" Nexa told him.

"Cool thanks" the boy said as he sat down next to her. "So were you thinking about something?"

"Um yeah kind of" Nexa replied.

"Mind if I ask what were you thinking about?" the boy asked her.

"Just some of my friends who live really far away from here" Nexa told him.

"Do you miss them?" the boy asked.

"Like crazy!" Nexa said.

"Relax Nexa, you'll see the boys again don't worry" the boy told her.

"I guess you're right Naman, I sure hope they're doing okay though" Nexa said.

"I'm pretty sure they are" Naman told her.

"Yeah and sooner or later, when the time comes, we'll have to leave this world and our friends would want an explanation on why we're gonna leave soon" Nexa said.

"The answer would soon come to them" Naman assured her.

"Yeah probably, wanna go look at all the stuff that the shops has here, let's try to make some memories including the best ones for our friends" Nexa asked him.

"That'll work then, let's go" Naman said as he and Nexa got up and looked around at the stuff that the shops displayed.

"I'll make sure that you girls have the best memories ever!" Nexa thought in her head as Naman intertwined his hand with hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,sorry i wasn't updating this story lately!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Last time, the boys and girls met with each other and recognized one another from the masquerade ball. Right now, they're all hanging out with each other not realizing that they're on a date. Let's go see what they're up to right now starting with the reds.<p>

Kaito took Momoko to a cafe that was called "The Sweet Treats" and they were now sitting at a table waiting for their orders that the waitress wrote down for them. Momoko was fiddling with the hem of her skirt and she felt his gaze looking at her so she decided to break the silence.

"Um could you please stop looking at me, its making me feel uncomfortable" Momoko said sheepishly.

"Oh sorry Momoko its just that you reminded me of someone but I can't remember who" Kaito said.

"Oh no, I can't let him know that I'm Blossom" Momoko thought. "I'm pretty sure you never met me before since this is the first time I met you besides the ball though" she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Kaito said.

An awkward silence came and a waitress came over with their orders.

"Here are your orders: two strawberry milkshakes and two chocolate cakes for the cute red couple" the waitress happily said as she set the orders on the table.

"W-What! W-We're n-not a c-couple, w-we just m-met" Momoko stuttered as her face turned pink including Kaito's face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you two were dating or something. You two would look like a cute couple though" the waitress smiled as she walked back inside the kitchen.

"How embarrassing" Momoko muttered as she covered her face.

"Hey relax, I'm pretty sure that waitress didn't mean to do that" Kaito said as he ate a piece of chocolate cake.

"I guess you're right" Momoko said as she sipped her milkshake.

The reds soon finished their meal and Kaito paid the bill because he invited her and insisted on paying for it so she complied and they walked out of the cafe while Momoko checked her watch.

"Its 12:15 p.m., I better start shopping before I meet my friends at 2:00 p.m." she said to herself.

"Can I come with you? My brothers and I are also shopping and it'll be faster if we both shop together?" Kaito suggested.

"Yeah that'll work, sure" Momoko said as she and Kaito walked around the shops buying some items.

What a cute but slightly embarrassing date for the reds, let's go see how the blues are doing with their shopping date:

Riku and Miyako were at a souvenir shop looking around the mini figurines that looked like animals.

"Awww what a cute kitty" Miyako squealed as she looked at a mini figurine of a cute white kitty holding a flower in its mouth.

"Look at that puppy" Riku said as he pointed to a mini figurine of a cute light brown puppy wagging its tail and acting happy.

"They're all so cute but they're really expensive" Miyako slightly frowned as she looked at the price.

"That's alright Miyako-chan, maybe next time we can find some souvenirs like these that are less expensive" Riku reassured her.

"Arigato Riku-kun" Miyako smiled at him.

"Ooh look a clothes shop, can we please go in there" she asked him in a pleading voice.

"Anything for you Miyako-chan" Riku smiled at her.

"You're so sweet Riku-kun" Miyako said as she hugged him and dragged him to the clothes shop.

Inside the dress shop, Miyako was in the dressing room trying on some outfits she found while Riku was sitting down on a chair waiting for Miyako.

"I wonder where I seen her before, she reminds me of someone but who?" Riku thought in his head.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the curtains opened and he turned his head around and was shocked at Miyako's appearance.

She wore a strapless baby blue top that shows her stomach, dark blue mini skirt with a picture of a white bunny on the left side, black 2 inch. high heels that are above her ankles, and a necklace with a sapphire gem on it.

"What do you think Riku-kun?" Miyako asked him as she looked down at her outfit.

"B-Beautiful" Riku slightly stuttered as he tried not to drool.

"A-Arigato" Miyako slightly blushed. "I think I'll buy this outfit"

"Yes you should" Riku said nearly quickly.

Miyako went back inside the changing room and came out wearing her regular clothes, paid for the outfit, and met Riku outside the shop.

"Where should we go next?" Riku asked her.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Miyako suggested.

"Good idea" Riku said as he and Miyako walked to an ice cream parlor.

Looks like Riku loved the outfit Miyako was wearing, lol well let's go see how the greens are doing:

Kaoru was slowly sipping her green apple smoothie while Shiro was sipping his green pear smoothie and looking at her.

"Will you quit staring at me, you're starting to creep me out" Kaoru said in an agitated tone.

"Sorry its just that I wonder if I knew you from somewhere" Shiro replied.

"Well I never seen you before besides the ball so you're probably thinking about someone else" Kaoru said.

"I guess you're right but still" Shiro said as he went back to sipping his smoothie.

"Phew that was a close one, at least he doesn't know that I'm Buttercup or else I'm toast" Kaoru thought.

After they both finished their smoothie, they started walking around until they spotted an arcade.

"Wanna play some games at the arcade?" Shiro asked her.

"You bet!" Kaoru exclaimed as she and Shiro raced inside the arcade.

They played some video games and tried to beat each other but it ended up in a tie since they both got the same score. They played some air hockey while trying to beat other which caused some people to group around them and they were in aww at how those 2 were really good at it. After 30 minutes, Kaoru managed to beat Shiro and she whooped while the people cheered for her and Shiro just cussed that he lost. After that event, they walked outside with Shiro sulking and Kaoru cheering.

"I can't believe I lost to you" Shiro nearly sulked.

"Suck it up, you know I was gonna beat you and I did" Kaoru smirked in triumph.

"Alright next time, we'll play and I'm gonna beat you this time" Shiro said with confidence.

"Dream on pretty boy" Kaoru smirked at him. "Anyway its nearly 1:30 p.m., I better go buy something that interests me"

"Don't I interest you?" Shiro asked her.

"Mmmmm...nope!" Kaoru said as she walked away with Shiro following her.

Lol on the greens but at least Kaoru is happy, let's go see how the navy blues are doing:

Hiroshi took Kyoko to Burger King where they both ordered a whopper with fries and a large drink. They're now at a table eating quietly with silence.

"Hey have we met before because I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before?" Hiroshi wondered.

"Oh man, he's gonna know I'm Bolt, better think of a distraction quick" Kyoko thought.

"Um sorry but no you haven't, you're probably thinking about someone else" Kyoko said while chewing on her fry.

"I guess you're right but who knows" Hiroshi said as he bite his burger.

After they were both done, they went back inside the music and looked through some CDs.

"You sure have a good taste in music" Hiroshi said as he looked at a hip hop CD she was holding.

"Thanks, I loved listening to music as long as I remember" Kyoko said as she looked through some more CDs.

"Cool" Hiroshi said as he looked through more of the CDs.

After looking through for half an hour, they paid for their CD's and sat on a bench outside talking with one another.

"Hey what are your favorite songs?" Hiroshi asked her.

"On The Floor, Dynamite, E.T., Break Your Heart, What Makes You Beautiful, I have a lot of favorite songs but my most favorite song of all is I Am Titanium" Kyoko replied to him.

"Really, that's my favorite song too" Hiroshi said.

"Are you serious?" Kyoko said in shock.

"Yeah I'm serious" Hiroshi said.

"Awesome, there's someone else who also likes that song" Kyoko said with happiness.

"Yeah" Hiroshi slightly chuckled.

Kyoko checked her watch and noticed that it was 1:40 p.m.

"I better go to the center of the town square to meet up with my friends" Kyoko said as she stood up while carrying her bags.

"Want me to accompany you?" Hiroshi asked her as he also stood up.

"Sure" Kyoko replied.

They both started walking to the town square while chatting with each other.

Looks like Kyoko and Hiroshi have something common with each other. Well anyways, the yellows have already done shopping and are at the town square waiting for the others since they decided to get there early while they were talking with one another and Nexa made sure that Naman didn't know who she was or else she and her friends will be put in danger just to let you guys know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 7**

The PPGZ met up with each other at the center of the town near the fountain with the RRBZ following them.

"Hey girls, did you get anything good?" Momoko asked her friends.

"I bought a really cute outfit at the dress shop" Miyako squealed at her.

"I got a brand new video game called Assassins Creed III" Kaoru said.

"I got some more CDs that I found with some of my favorite music" Kyoko showed them.

"I found some keychains for my collection" Nexa said as she showed them her keychains.

"Cool, I bought a cute t-shirt that would match my jeans" Momoko told them.

"Awesome" Kyoko replied.

"Ahem, are you girls forgetting about us?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh sorry Hiroshi but don't worry, we didn't forget about you guys" Kyoko told him.

"Yeah right" he mumbled.

"Relax bro, so did you guys buy anything?" Kaito asked his brothers.

"I got a new sweater" Riku said.

"I bought some video games" Shiro smirked.

"Some new CD's" Hiroshi showed them.

"I got a new leather jacket" Naman said.

"Oh cool, I bought myself a new pair of shoes" Kaito said.

Suddenly, the girls' belt started beeping and they looked at each and then at the boys.

"Sorry boys but we gotta go now, hope we see you again bye!" Momoko said as she and girls quickly ran off somewhere.

"Okay later!" Kaito shouted out to them.

"I wonder why they're in a hurry?" Hiroshi said.

"Who knows, let's go home and put our stuff up" Naman said.

"Okay" the boys said as they began walking home but with a huge thought in their head, "Where have we seen those girls before besides the ball?"

Meanwhile, the girls ran to a secluded alley and began to transform.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Fantasmic Bolt!"

"Shining Bright!" (Between, Nexa also has a yellow belt and when she transforms, her eyes become yellow and her outfit is both yellow and brown)

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Who are we fighting today?" Buttercup eagerly asked.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins, he's terrorizing the park. Let's go!" Blossom said in her leader voice.

"Right!" they exclaimed as they flew off toward the park.

Fuzzy was hitting the ground with his hands leaving his hand-prints on them to indicate he was marking his property.

"This place is my land!" He shouted as he marked the tree with his hand.

"Stop right there Fuzzy Lumpkins!" the girls exclaimed at him.

"Who's gonna make me?" Fuzzy said.

"Us! The PowerPuff Girls Z!" the girls exclaimed as they did their pose.

"Like that's gonna happen so be good little girls and get off my land!" Fuzzy shouted at them.

"This park isn't your land you pink fuzzball!" Bolt exclaimed at him.

"It is now, I marked it" Fuzzy smirked as he showed the park which was covered in his handprints.

"But the park belongs to everyone, not to you Fuzzy" Bubbles tried to explain to him.

"I don't care, its my property!" Fuzzy exclaimed as he jumped up and tried to punch Bubbles.

"You stay away from my friend!" Bright exclaimed as she blocked his punch with her soulblade.

"That little piece of stick isn't gonna stop me" Fuzzy smirked as he hit her with his palms.

"Bright!" the girls exclaimed.

"You're gonna get it now you big fuzzball!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Graviton Drive!"

The attack hit Fuzzy and the girls soon launched all their attacks at him.

"Yo-Yo Shoot!"

"Bubble Popper!"

"Swing Sonic!"

"Lightning Boomerang!"

"Soulblade Attack!"

The attacks hit Fuzzy and caused him to fly off into the sky and have him landed back into the forest far away from Tokyo City.

"He needs to stop claiming Tokyo as his land" Bolt said.

"He just won't give up though" Bright said.

"Well since we're done defeating him, should we clean up the park?" Blossom said as she pointed to the park that was messed up.

"But that'll take us forever to clean it up!" Buttercup complained.

"I'll take care of it!" Bright exclaimed. "Purified Shine!"

A bright yellow light came from her soulblade which engulfed the park and all the mess was gone and the park was back to the way it normally was.

"So pretty!" Bubbles said as stars appeared in her eyes.

"Thanks so should we go back to the lab?" Bright asked the girls.

"Yeah we should, let's go girls!" Blossom told them.

The PPGZ flew off and headed straight toward the lab, unaware that the RRBZ were on the roof of the building and that they witnessed their fight with Fuzzy.

"Those girls took out Fuzzy like he was nothing" Bat said.

"That's because Fuzzy only wanted land and he isn't that much of a fighter since the Puffs always beat him with their attacks" Butch pointed out to him.

"But still, he was weak" Bat said.

"Guys hold up, we have a bigger problem" Brick told them.

"What's wrong bro?" Boomer asked him.

"Its the yellow Puff, she has some strange power that I can feel and I'm afraid it'll affect our plan to destroy her and the Puffs" Brick explained.

"It won't affect our plans Brick" Bling told him. (Naman has a yellow wristwatch and his outfit becomes yellow/brown and his eyes also become yellow when he transforms)

"How?" Brick replied.

"Don't forget, she's my counterpart and our powers are the same plus my dark light can overcome her white light. She may be strong but I'm a whole lot stronger and powerful than her" Bling smirked at him.

"Really? Well since you say so Bling, I want you to drain her powers and once she and the Puffs are powerless and can't fight back, we'll finish them off with our most strongest attack so they won't come between us and our girls" Brick said with a smug look on his face.

"You mean Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokouji, Kaoru Matsubara, Kyoko Yamada, and Nexa Rhosly?" Boomer asked him.

"That's correct Boomer, those girls are ours since they stole our hearts and we won't let those PowderPuffs come near us or our girls so that's why we're gonna get rid of them" Brick said as he smirked.

"I understand the plan now" Boomer slightly smirked.

"When are we gonna start the plan? I wanna fight with Butterbabe and spend some time with my Kaoru" Butch nearly complained to Brick.

"Be patient Butch, the plan will start in a couple of days. We first have to prepare for it and once the time come, we'll destroy those PowderPuffs and then we'll kidnap our girls and make them ours so no one can steal them away from us" Brick explained while smirking.

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to have my Kyoko" Bat grinned as dirty thoughts came into his mind.

"Calm down Bat, we want our girls too but we have to follow the plan first so it'll succeed and we gotta make sure that its followed correctly" Bling told his friend.

"Yeah I know" Bat replied.

"Good now let's go home and go over the plan so we'll know what to do" Brick smirked as he and his brothers flew back home while they were laughing evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret Love**

Chapter 8

The girls were at the lab relaxing on the couch after their fight with Fuzzy. They were doing what they usually do: Momoko reading her manga, Miyako looking over her magazines, Kaoru and Kyoko watching the soccer channel, and Nexa listening to music on her iphone. They heard a loud beep and it came from Momoko's phone.

"Who texted you?" Kyoko said while her eyes were glued to the t.v.

"Kaito, I gave him my phone number while he and I were shopping" Momoko said as she looked over the message.

"What did he text you?" Nexa asked as she removed her headphones.

"He said that he wants to know if all of us wanna go see a movie with him and his brothers" Momoko replied.

"What kind of movie?" Miyako asked.

"He said we're gonna watch "Rise of the Guardians" Momoko said.

"Really!? Tell him yes!" Kyoko exclaimed happily to her.

"Whoa! What's got you excited?" Kaoru asked her.

"I really wanted to see Rise of the Guardians but I never got a chance to see it" Kyoko explained to her.

"Since you wanna see it, then I'll tell him yes" Momoko said as she texted Kaito.

"I don't care but at least it won't have any lovey dovey stuff in there" Kaoru said as she fake gagged.

"I can't wait to see the movie with the boys!" Miyako happily exclaimed.

"He said, "That's great! Meet us in front of the movie theaters at 6:00 p.m. in the evening and bring some money for the popcorn and drinks"" Momoko replied to them.

"Got it!" Kyoko replied.

"Hey Nexa-chan, you seem quiet today. Is something wrong?" Miyako asked her friend who was deep in thought.

"Oh sorry Miyako-chan, I was just thinking" Nexa replied to her friend.

"Is there something bothering you Nexa? You can tell us if you want, maybe it'll get your mind off of it" Momoko suggested to her.

"Okay, remember when we met Kaito and his brothers today during the afternoon?" Nexa told them.

"Yeah we remember why?" Kaoru said.

"Don't those boys remind us of someone we know?" Nexa replied.

"Now that you mentioned it, Hiroshi kind've reminded me of someone but I don't know who?" Kyoko said.

"Same here with Kaito" Momoko said.

"And Riku-kun" Miyako said.

"Including that baka Shiro" Kaoru said.

"They remind me of only 5 boys that we know of" Nexa replied.

"You don't mean?" Momoko said.

"That's right, the RowdyRuff Boys Z" Nexa explained in a serious tone.

"B-But that's gotta be impossible, there's no way they could be the RowdyRuff Boys" Miyako slightly stuttered.

"Miyako think about it. Who else have the same hairstyle and eye color like the Ruffs?" Kyoko explained to her.

"B-But still" Miyako said.

"Hold on, if they're the RowdyRuff Boys Z then that means..." Kaoru cut off as she began to ponder and then her face became slightly paled. "Eeeewwww gross! I kissed that perverted Butch!" She gagged as she ran inside the bathroom to clean her mouth.

"I let Bat kissed me!?" Kyoko shouted in disgust as she ran to the sink to clean her mouth.

"That means that we've kissed Brick, Boomer, and Bling?" Momoko said as she slightly blushed.

"I'm afraid so Momoko-chan" Nexa said in a calm voice.

"I actually liked kissing Boomer" Miyako slightly squeaked as her face became bright red.

"And I sorta liked kissing Brick" Momoko slightly blushed while she touches her lips with her fingers.

"Blegh! I can't believe that we kissed those perverted boys!" Kaoru gagged as she came back from the bathroom.

"I'm never coming near Hiroshi ever again!" Kyoko exclaimed as she wiped her mouth. "Hey Nexa-chan, how come you're not freaking out?"

"I am on the inside but I'm still grossed out that I kissed my own enemy" Nexa replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're good at calming down on the outside" Kaoru said as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks" Nexa replied.

"Hold on, do you think the boys will know that we're the PowerPuff Girls Z?" Momoko asked.

"Well Naman told me that he was thinking if we met somewhere before so I lied to him to let him know that I never seen him before" Nexa explained.

"I did the same thing with Shiro" Kaoru said.

"Me too but with Hiroshi" Kyoko replied.

"Except me, Riku never asked me if he knew me from somewhere" Miyako said.

"You think the boys are planning something against us?" Momoko asked her friends.

"Who knows but whatever they're planning, we gotta make sure it won't work" Kyoko replied.

"And kick their butts" Kaoru piped up.

"Let's hope that they don't have a plan or else we're dead" Nexa said.

"Um girls its 5:50 p.m., should we get ready and go meet the boys?" Miyako asked.

"I think we should, get your stuff girls but be careful around them" Momoko said.

"Okay" they replied as they got their wallets and phones and headed out the door toward the theater.

The girls met up with the boys at the front of the theater at 5:57 p.m.

"Glad you girls could make it" Kaito said while he smiled at Momoko.

"Wouldn't miss this movie for the world" Kyoko replied.

"You excited for it?" Hiroshi asked her.

"Well duh!" She replied.

"Should we go get our tickets now?" Miyako asked.

"Don't worry about the tickets, we already bought one for each of us" Riku replied as he showed the tickets to them.

"That's very nice of you boys" Nexa said.

"Thanks" Naman replied.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go see that movie before all the good seats are taken" Shiro exclaimed.

"He's right so come on!" Kaoru exclaimed as she dragged the girls inside the theater while Shiro dragged the boys with him.

The gang bought some popcorn and soda and went inside the auditorium room to watch the movie. After the movie had ended, nighttime had come and the guys decided to walk the girls home much to the dismay of Kaoru and Kyoko.

"We can easily get home by ourselves you know" Kaoru told them.

"And plus we're strong enough to defend ourselves" Kyoko replied.

"But it's dangerous for girls like you to be alone at nighttime so its best if we walked you home so no harm could come to you" Shiro grinned while Hiroshi smirked.

"Whatever" the two girls replied.

The gang headed toward Miyako's house since the girls decided to spend the night at her home and before the boys left, they gave their counterparts a hug and kissed them on the lips.

"Bye sweethearts" they smirked as they kissed their cheeks and walked home and disappeared into the night.

The girls were slightly blushing but Kaoru and Kyoko were fuming from anger.

"WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU PERVERTS, WE'LL MURDER YOU!" they exclaimed in anger.

After calming them down for a few minutes, the girls went inside the house and changed into their pajamas and met up at Miyako's room.

"I can't believe they kissed us and we just washed our mouths" Kyoko complained.

"It was only a kiss, its not gonna kill you" Nexa told her.

"So girls, did anything happen to you while we were watching the movie?" Momoko asked her friends.

"Riku-kun and I only watched the movie but he did put his arm around my seat" Miyako said.

"Shiro tried to molest me but I threatened him and his manhood to keep his hands to himself" Kaoru huffed.

"Hiroshi just whispered some jokes to me and I slightly laughed from them" Kyoko said.

"Naman just held my hand that's all" Nexa said.

"Oh well Kaito and I accidentally touched our hands by accident" Momoko said as she slightly blushed.

"I guess those boys aren't planning anything then" Nexa said.

"Yeah you're right" Miyako said.

"Whatever let's just sleep" Kaoru said as Kyoko agreed with her.

Soon the girls fell asleep dreaming of their counterparts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 9**

The girls woke up at around 10:00 a.m. and went downstairs to eat breakfast while they were in their pajamas. They ate the breakfast that Miyako's grandmother made and they soon began to talk to break the silence.

"So girls, how did you sleep?" Momoko asked them.

"Okay I guess" Kaoru said.

"Same here" Kyoko replied.

"Mine was pretty peaceful" Miyako said.

"I kinda had a good sleep" Nexa said.

"What do you mean kinda?" Momoko asked.

"Well you see, I had a weird dream last night" Nexa said.

"Really? Me too!" Momoko replied.

"What did you two dream about?" Kyoko asked.

"I dreamt of seeing the RRBZ talking to one another but they were covered in the shadows and I couldn't make out what they were saying" Nexa explained to them.

"I had the same dream too except I only saw their eyes and their evil smirks but I did managed to make out a couple of words that they said" Momoko replied.

"Well tell us" Kaoru replied.

"The only words that I could make out are "destroy" and "kidnap" but I couldn't make out the rest" Momoko explained.

"W-What do you think they're planning?" Miyako slightly shivered from fear.

"Maybe they might be planning on destroying or capturing us or something" Nexa replied.

"That'll be impossible since we can easily kick their butts" Kyoko said with determination.

"Anyways, how about we finish eating because all that talking is making me hungry" Kaoru slightly complained as she quickly ate her breakfast.

"You should slow down Kaoru-san, we're not in a hurry you know" Miyako told her.

"I know but I'm still hungry" Kaoru said as she ate her rice.

The girls went back to eating their breakfast and after they finished up, they went back upstairs to change into their outfits. Momoko wore a red sweater with cherry blossom designs on them, magenta plaid skirt with black tights underneath them, long brown boots, and her red bow tied in a ponytail. Miyako wore a light blue dress that reach her knees, a light yellow coat that has a picture of a kitten on the right pocket, long white socks that reach under her knees, black dress shoes, and her hair is up in pigtails. Kaoru wore a lime green t-shirt with a dark green coat over it, blue jeans, green sneakers, and she wore her green cap. Kyoko wore a navy blue sweater that has a lightning bolt on it, dark green caprices, black jordans, and a dark blue headband on her hair. Nexa wore a light brown t-shirt with a gray & pink sports coat over it, grey sports pants with a pink line running down the sides, yellow sneakers, and her heart necklace around her neck. They left the house and headed toward the Professor's lab but found the lab empty.

"Hey where's the Professor, Ken, and Peach?" Kyoko said.

"I don't know" Momoko said.

They looked around until they spotted a note on the table. Nexa picked it up and read it aloud, "Hello PowerPuff Girls Z, if you're reading this note, we captured the Professor including the two scaredy cats. If you want them back, meet us at the park at 12:00 or you'll never see these 3 again and don't even think about pulling a trick on us or we'll get rid of the Professor and the shrimp so heed our warnings if I were you. Signed, the RowdyRuff Boys Z

"Those pipsqueaks took them! Just what are they planning!?" Kaoru exclaimed in anger.

"I don't know Kaoru but we better transform because its almost 12:00 and we have to save the Professor, Ken, and Peach" Momoko told her. "Girls transform!

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Fantasmic Bolt!"

"Shining Bright!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!"

The girls flew out of the lab and toward the park. They landed there in a couple of minutes and looked around for the RRBZ or their comrades.

"I don't see the Professor, Ken, and Peach anywhere" Bubbles said with worry.

"That's because we don't have them" a voice said.

The girls turned to the voice and saw the RRBZ in the air smirking at them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THEM!?" Bolt exclaimed at them.

"We lied about capturing them so we could lure you girls here" Bat smirked at her.

"If you didn't capture them then where are they!?" Bright exclaimed.

"They went to Osaka to visit a relative of theirs for a couple of months but they forgot to tell you so that's why they weren't captured" Bling smirked.

"Should've known that the Professor keeps forgetting to let us know where he goes" Buttercup grumbled to herself while the girls slightly sweatdropped.

"Alright enough of the chit-chat, let's fight now!" Butch exclaimed while punching his fist with the palm of his hand.

"Wait! You guys just wanna fight us!?" Blossom exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right toots so get ready because you 5 are going down" Brick chuckled evilly at her. "Get em boys!"

The RRBZ launched their attacks at them but the PPGZ managed to dodge them.

"Shooting Yo-Yo!"

"Bubbles Champagne!"

"Swing Sonic!"

"Destination Imagination!"

"Golden Sun!"

The RRBZ blocked them like it was nothing and they threw their attacks at them.

"Chakram Slice!"

"Lightning Swing!"

"Screeching Melody!"

"Striking Ball!"

"Darkened Soul!"

The PPGZ barely dodged the attacks and they exploded in smoke. The girls could barely see a thing around them.

"Where are the boys?" Blossom said.

"I don't know but we better be careful, they could be anywhere" Bolt said.

Suddenly, the boys quickly appeared in front of them and began beating them to a pulp with their punches. The girls tried to block them but the punches kept getting stronger and they end up bruised and bloody and a couple of injuries. The girls landed on the ground after the final punch and they all groaned from pain. The RRBZ landed on the ground and Bling suddenly began walking toward Bright. She noticed it and unleashed a huge ball of light towards him but he blocked it with his hand. He towered over her and put a hand on her forehead and a dark aura omitted from his hand and Bright began to scream in pain.

"BRIGHT!" the girls exclaimed in horror.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bolt ignored the pain in her body and launched a lightning strike at Bling but Bat blocked it.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU JERK!" She shouted at him as she launched attacks at him but he blocked them easily and started attacking her.

"LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup exclaimed as they got up and tried to help Bolt but were pushed back by Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Your fight is with us Puffs and don't worry about the yellow puff, our bro is only draining her powers so the pain will go away once he's done" Brick smirked at them.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU HEARTLESS NOBODIES!" Buttercup exclaimed angrily as she swung her hammer at them but Butch blocked it with his flute.

"Why are you boys doing this!?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"To get what we want" Boomer replied as he swung his bat at her which hit her.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" Blossom exclaimed as she hit him with her yo-yo.

Bling removed his hand from Bright's forehead who was panting heavily and in pain.

"Your powers are gone now sunshine, its over" he smirked as he lifted her by her vest.

"You're never gonna get away with this!" Bright angrily exclaimed at him.

"Oh but I did and now its time to say goodbye" Bling smirked as a dark ball formed in his hand.

The RRBZ were barreling their punches at the PPGZ to stop them from coming near the yellows. The girls were all bruised up and blood was starting to stain on them. The one who had it worse was Blossom since Brick is a lot more stronger than her and she nearly felt her life is slipping away.

"This is it, the RRBZ are finally gonna destroy us and to think they actually love us but it doesn't matter now, the girls and I are gonna die anyway but at least we have each other and we'll probably meet with one another in heaven. Girls, I'm sorry that I wasn't a good leader and that I didn't come up with a plan to stop them. Kaito, I mean Brick, even though you probably don't like me, I still love you no matter what and I would never forget our first kiss and the rose garden at the masquerade ball. I hope that I'll never forget out" Blossom thought as she slowly closed her eyes and darkness came over her which made her un-transform back to her normal clothes.

After she untransformed, Brick was in total shock and horror at seeing Momoko covered in bruises and blood and the other RRBZ were in shock as well after seeing the whole thing.

"MOMOKO!" the girls cried out as they escaped their counterpart's grip and quickly flew toward her.

"Girls we gotta retreat and tend her wounds now!" Bright exclaimed to them as she picked up her friend while ignoring the pain and she and the others quickly but gently flew back toward the lab leaving the RRBZ in shock and horror after realizing what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 10**

The PPGZ quickly made it to the lab and Bright gently laid Momoko on the hospital bed in another room and began to treat her wounds.

"Will she be alright?" Bubbles said with a lot of worry.

"She will Bubbles don't worry. There's no way we're gonna lose her" Bright said as she concentrated on tending Momoko's wounds.

"Why can't you heal her with your healing powers?" Bolt asked her.

"Bling drained my powers away so its impossible for me to heal her. I have to wait for a couple of days until my powers return" Bright explained to her.

"WHAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE BOYS I'M GONN- Buttercup was cut off as she felt the blood from her wound which caused her to hiss in pain.

"Buttercup! Are you okay?" Bubbles cried out as she helped her friend to the couch and looked over her wound.

"I'm fine Bubbles so don't worry about it" Buttercup reassured her.

"But you're not fine! Wait here, I'll get the medical kit" Bubbles said as she went inside the kitchen and brought out the medical kit.

"Bubbles can you get me a towel and some rubbing alcohol?" Bright asked her.

"Sure" Bubbles replied as she quickly gave her those items and went to tend Buttercup's wound and then to Bolt's.

"I can't believe we thought those boys aren't planning something, how could we be so stupid?" Bolt said in anger as she clenched her fists.

"Let's forget about those boys because right now, we need to heal each other up so no one will suspect our injuries" Bright said as she wrapped some bandages around Momoko's injuries.

"But not only that, they now know who we are. I bet they hate us for lying to them and they're planning to attack us again" Bolt said as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I can't believe they would hurt like this, even Brick tried to kill Momoko-chan" Bubbles quivered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Once we're done healing, I'm gonna murder him for hurting our friend" Buttercup seethed in anger as she clenched her fists.

"There I'm done! Momoko's going to be alright now, all she needs is some rest in order to regain her blood and I already tended her injuries. She just had some broken bones but they were nothing serious since they're slowly healing from the Chemical Z inside our bodies" Bright said as she washed her hands in the sink and dried them with some paper towels. "Now I gotta tend your wounds Bubbles so you won't faint from any blood loss"

"Don't worry I'm fine Bright-chan" Bubbles reassured her.

"Bubbles you have deep long gashes on your arms and legs including your stomach, let her help you" Buttercup told her.

"But what about Bright-chan, she needs to be tended too" Bubbles told her.

"I'll tend her wounds while she tends your wounds" Bolt said.

"Thanks Bolt" Bright said as she began to tend Bubbles wounds while Bolt tended Bright's wounds.

Meanwhile, minutes after the PPGZ retreated, the RRBZ were in shock and horror after realizing that Blossom was Momoko when she untransformed.

"B-Blossom was M-Momoko?" Brick stuttered in shock. "T-That means I-I hurt M-Momoko"

"T-That also means w-we h-hurt M-Miyako, Kaoru, Kyoko, a-and Nexa" Boomer stuttered in horror after realizing he hurt the girl he loved, Miyako.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Butch shouted in anger. "WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL US WHO THEY WERE!? WE WOULDN'T HAVE HURT THEM IF THEY TOLD US THE TRUTH!

"OH MAN I HURT KYOKO-CHAN!" Bat cried out in anguish as horror and shock came to him.

"I-I drained N-Nexa's powers, oh no, what have I done!?" Bling nearly broke down when shock came to him.

"Guys we have to calm down!" Brick exclaimed in his leader voice. "We gotta go to the lab and apologize to them for what we did!"

"HOW BRICK!?" Butch exclaimed. "THEY'LL NEVER FORGIVE US NOT AFTER WHAT WE DID TO THEM AND WE NEARLY KILLED THEIR LEADER!"

"I KNOW WHAT WE DID IS UNFORGIVABLE BUT WE GOTTA PROVE IT TO THEM THAT WE'RE REALLY SORRY AND WE REGRET HURTING THEM BY PROTECTING AND MAKING SURE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS TO THEM!" Brick exclaimed while tears formed in his eyes. "Even if they don't forgive us, we still gotta make it up to them and prove them that we really do love them so let's go"

"He's right Butch, we gotta prove to them that we really do love them" Bat said.

"We just gotta have a little faith" Bling said.

The boys flew toward the lab thinking of ways to apologize to their girls. Meanwhile, the girls had their wounds tended and they were resting on the couches except for Bright who was keeping an eye on Momoko incase she ever woke up.

"Bright, you should rest. You still need to heal from those injuries" Bolt told her.

"I'm alright Bolt-chan, I only have cuts and bruises, I'm alright" Bright reassured her.

"At least get some rest or else you'll pass out" Buttercup said.

"Don't worry Bright-chan, all of us will keep an eye on Momoko, you don't have to push yourself" Bubbles replied.

"I'm alright girls don't worry about it" Bright smiled at them.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and the RRBZ came in with guilty looks on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here!? Are you here to finish us off!?" Bolt exclaimed in anger at them.

"Calm down babe we're not here to hurt you" Bat tried to reassure her.

"Get away from us! You just wanna kill us!" Bubbles exclaimed in fear as she threw a lamp at them but Boomer caught it.

"Miyako-chan, we're not here to hurt you! We're here to apologize!" Boomer tried to explain to her.

"That's a lie!" Buttercup exclaimed as she brought out her hammer but Bright stopped her.

"Boys, can we talk outside please?" Bright said in a calm but menacing tone.

"C-Can I at least see Momoko-chan?" Brick slightly stuttered.

"Not yet now outside. Girls, keep an eye on Momoko" Bright commanded as she led the boys outside while the girls kept an eye on Momoko.

Bright took them outside the front yard of the lab and gave the boys her famous death glare which nearly scared them.

"What are you jerks doing here!? Can't you realize how much pain you already gave us!" Bright exclaimed angrily at them with a dark yellow aura.

"Bright just calm down" Bling tried to calm her down but with no avail.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND'S IS UNCONSCIOUS WHILE THE OTHERS ARE INJURED BY YOU IDIOTS! YOU DRAINED MY POWERS AND THANKS TO YOU, MOMOKO IS UNCONSCIOUS AND I COULDN'T USE MY POWERS TO HEAL HER! IF I HADN'T RETREAT TO THE LAB AND TENDED HER WOUNDS QUICKLY, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT AND COULD POSSIBLY DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS!" Bright shouted as her aura turned into a shape of a wolf.

Brick was in horror after hearing that the girl he loved was unconscious and he blamed himself for hurting her so much.

"Why don't you boys just leave us alone! You just wanna hurt us and toy with our emotions. All this time, we thought you boys loved us but we were wrong, you pretended to like us so you would know our weaknesses and destroy us. Well good job, your plan worked and now we can't fight back or else our wounds will reopen and we might pass out from blood loss" Bright quivered as she fell on her knees and covered her face while tears ran down her cheeks.

Bling quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She tried to push him off but he was stronger than her so she let her arms fall to the side and sobbed on his shoulder.

"You're wrong Nexa, we actually do love you girls but we didn't know you were the PPGZ and we regret hurting you and your friends" Butch explained to her.

"We never realized that the PPGZ were just ordinary girls and if we had a time machine, we would go back in time and stop ourselves from hurting you girls" Boomer said with sadness.

"Our greediness got in our minds that we totally forgot about how your girls would feel if we destroyed you" Bat said.

"Even though you and the girls won't forgive us, we're really sorry for what we did and we'll do anything to make it up to you girls and we'll keep protecting and loving you no matter what" Brick finished with their explanation.

Bright got out of Bling's arm and wiped her tears away with her hand and looked at the boys.

"If you boys wanna make it up to us, you better prove you really do wanna love and protect us and make it good or we'll never take you boys back ever but for now, I have to go see how the girls are doing including Momoko-chan since she's still unconscious" Bright said as she turned around and began to go back inside.

"Wait!" Boomer stopped her.

"What is it, Boomer?" Bright said.

"Can we help you take care of the girls since your hands are pretty much full and prove to them that we wanna protect them?" Boomer asked her sheepishly.

"If its alright with your brothers" Bright said looking at the RRBZ.

"We'll do it!" they exclaimed.

"Alright well follow me but you guys better behave or else" Bright threatened them with a menacing tone.

"Okay we promise" Bling put his hands up in defeat.

"Good boys" Bright said as she walked inside with the boys following her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Secret Love**

Chapter 11

The RRBZ went inside with Bright and found her friends sleeping on the couch minus Momoko. Bright de-transformed and ushered the boys to be quiet so they wouldn't disturb them.

"If you wanna see Momoko-chan Brick you're gonna have to be quiet okay? She's still recovering from losing so much blood" Nexa whispered quietly to him.

"Okay I will and I'll do everything I can to ask for her forgiveness" Brick whispered as he silently walked over to Momoko's bed and gazed at her sleeping form.

"While he keeps an eye on her, can you boys take my friends to the guest bedroom which is down the hall please?" Nexa nicely whispered to them.

"Got it" Boomer, Butch, and Bat whispered as they picked up their counterparts and quietly took them to the guest bedroom.

"What should I do?" Bling whispered.

"Can you stay here and keep an eye on the lab while I run down to the market and get some more medical supplies and groceries for the girls?" Nexa whispered to him.

"How about I come with you? You're still injured from the fight" Bling whispered with worry.

"I'll be fine. I'm only going to the market to get the supplies and I'll come back as quickly as I can so don't worry about it" Nexa whispered with reassurance.

"I don't know..." Bling whispered while trailing off.

"Trust me, I'll be okay" Nexa whispered as she kissed his cheek and jogged out of the lab and toward the market.

"She better not get hurt or I'm going after her" Bling thought in his head.

Meanwhile, Nexa was at the market looking through the aisle on the medicine they had.

"I sure hope the girls aren't freaking out that the RRBZ are now helping us" Nexa thought in her head while looking through the medicine.

After paying for the medicine and groceries, she walked out of the market and making sure no one sees her, teleports the stuff to the lab so she won't have to worry about carrying all that stuff.

"Now I just gotta get to the lab and prepare some food for the girls since they're probably starving by now" Nexa said to herself as she began to walk back toward the lab.

She was walking toward the lab when she suddenly felt the ground shaking.

"Is this an earthquake or something?" She thought in her head while she struggles to keep her balance from the shaking.

She heard an explosion and saw a hole on the pavement and out of the hole came the Gangreen Gang laughing evilly with dynamite in their hands.

"What is the Gangreen Gang doing with dynamite? I better transform and stop them or they could blow up the city" Nexa said as she ran to a secluded alleyway and transformed.

"Shining Bright!"

Nexa put her arms in a cross showing her compact and ring and opened her compact while swiping the compact with her finger. She brought the compact up and put inside her belt and spun around showing a yellow twinkling light in front of her. She wore a yellow leotard and brought her right hand out and moved it down her body which showed a glowing yellow vest and she did the same with her left hand. She did a couple of poses and clapped which revealed a brown vest with yellow lining on them. She did a couple of dance moves and pressed her compact and moved her hands around between her hips and thighs and moved her hands down the front revealing a yellow miniskirt. She swayed both her hands revealing black gloves, pressed both her hands on her vest revealing a yellow P, clicked her feet together showing yellow shoes, and a heart is put on her back while she brings her arms up and spun around and did her signature pose on the floor by putting her left leg up with her right leg down and her knee on the floor while her arms are crossed like an x.

"Gotta defeat them first and then get back to the lab" Bright said to herself as she flew out of the alley way and hovered above the Gangreen Gang.

"Well well well, look who we have here?" Ace chuckled evilly.

"Its the yellow Powerpuff boss" Ivy said while smirking.

"She's sparkly and purty!" Big Billy said without thinking.

"Big Billy!" they exclaimed at him.

"Uh I mean she's blinding my eyes" Big Billy said to forget about what he said.

"Hey where are the other Puffs? I bet they were scared on handling the awesome Gangreen Gang so they sent you to try to defeat us" Ace said with triumph.

"The girls are on an emergency mission so they sent me to deal with you guys so what are you planning to do with the dynamite?" Bright asked them while crossing her arms.

"We're using these to scare people and blow up some buildings" Lil Arturo answered.

"But where did you get the dynamite?" Bright questioned.

"Uhhhh" Grubber replied.

"Repeat that please?" Bright sweatdropped.

"He said that we stole them from some factory" Ivy answered.

"Oh well anyways, you guys better drop the dynamite or you'll be facing a beating" Bright said while taking out her soulblade.

"We'd like to see you try, get her guys!" Ace commanded.

All 5 of the Gangreen Gang tried to lunge at her but she quickly dodged them and slashed her blade at them which destroyed the dynamite.

"Our dynamite! You're gonna get it you brat!" Ace exclaimed angrily.

He threw some cards at her but she easily slashed them with ease and dodged Ivy who was gonna massage her muscles and weaken her. Lil Arturo zoomed around to confuse her but after going around in circles, his eyes had swirls on them and she knocked him out with her soulblade. Big Billy picked up a huge car filled with people and threw it at her but she managed to caught it and gently set it down while the car quickly drives away. Grubber tries to sneak up behind her but she knocked him out with her fist.

"Grrrr! Okay that's it! There's no way we'll be defeated by 1 Powerpuff!" Ace exclaimed as a dark aura surrounded him and his gang.

"Uh oh this is a bad sign" Bright thought in her head.

Suddenly, all 5 of them quickly lunged at her that she barely dodged it. The dark aura became a huge ball and it hurled at her in contact causing her to crash into a building and causing her wounds to reopen.

"Darn it! If only I had my powers back I would've used my light to overcome their dark light" Bright thought as she struggled to get up.

Bright looked over her wounds and saw some of her blood leaking out and staining her uniform. Suddenly, she was pinned to the wall by the gang and Ace was smirking evilly while forming a huge dark ball in his hand.

"Its the end for you Powerpuff! Once we destroy you, we'll be destroying the other Puffs next and the city will know that the Gangreen Gang are the most strongest villains ever, not those weak spineless RowdyRuff Boys Z" Ace chuckled evilly while grabbing her chin. "You know, its too bad that you're a PowerPuff because if you weren't, I would've considered dating you since you're pretty cute"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" a menacing voice said that sent shivers down Ace's spine including his gang.

"W-Who's there!?" Ace tried to act tough but was still shaky.

Suddenly, he was punched across the face that broke his jaw and caused him to crash into a building while groaning in pain.

"Ace!" the Gangreen Gang exclaimed as they saw their leader struggling to get up.

"Alright show yourself you coward!" Ace exclaimed while sorely rubbing his aching jaw.

A figure stepped from the shadows revealing to be Bling but covered in a dark yellow aura that scared the Gangreen Gang.

"So you think that the RRBZ are weak and spineless huh?" Bling smirked as he lifted Ace by the collar. "Those who insult us get a beating but those who try to take away something precious from us dies!"

Bling gave Ace a barrel load of punches while his gang horribly watched and after Ace is bruised up and bloodied, Bling slashes his soulblade on his stomach revealing a huge gash with blood oozing out and he kicked him really ** his nuts which made Ace howl in pain. Bling drops him on the ground and turns toward the gang who were shivering in fear.

"You 4 are next" Bling said in a malicious tone.

The remaining gang paled and let go of Bright and tried to make a run for it but Bling appeared in front of blocking their exit.

"Going somewhere?" Bling said with a tone that could scare the devil himself.

He lashed out on the remaining Gangreen Gang which caused them to be bruised and bloodied and he threw them at Ace but not before kicking them on their nuts except for Ivy since she's a girl so he just shaved her head. Bright was in pure shock and horror at seeing Bling in rage including his aura which was the shape of a wolf and the sight of the blood made her nearly throw up. She saw his dark yellow aura go calm and he turned around looking at her with worry in his eyes. He flew over to her and examined her wounds including the fresh ones that were made from the huge dark ball made from the dark light.

"I came here as fast as I can when I sensed a huge dark light somewhere in the city and I had to make sure that you were safe" Bling said as he softly stroked her cheek.

"T-Thanks for saving me" Bright slightly stuttered as she tried to get up but she couldn't because of her injuries and the blood on her skin.

"Here, I got you" Bling said as he picked her up in a bridal position while gently securing her.

"Thank you Bling" Bright whispered as she passed out from the blood and rested her head on his chest.

Bling smiled and flew toward the lab with Bright in his arms forgetting about the Gangreen Gang who were battered and unconscious but barely alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Secret Love**

Ch. 12

The RRBZ were at the lab wondering where their teammate is.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bling?" Boomer asked them.

"I don't know, maybe he's looking for Nexa" Brick shrugged while gazing at Momoko.

"I know she teleported her stuff here but shouldn't she be here by now?" Bat said.

"Maybe she got caught up with something?" Butch suggested.

Suddenly, the boys heard a loud slam from the door and saw Bling with Nexa in his arms who was bruised and bleeding from her wounds. He gently laid her down on the couch and began healing her.

"Dude! What happened to her!?" Brick exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't disturb Momoko.

"The Gangreen Gang did this to her" Bling said with venom while healing her.

"You think she'll be alright?" Butch said.

"Of course she'll be alright, she's the strongest girl I know" Bling nearly shouted at him.

"Calm down Bling, he just asked" Boomer tried to calm him down.

"Sorry about that, I'm just worried for her that's all" Bling said.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND!?" a voice exclaimed.

The guys turned around and saw Kyoko covering her mouth in shock while looking at Nexa.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY BEST FRIEND!?" Kyoko exclaimed in anger while running over to her friend to see if she's alright.

"We didn't do anything, Nexa got attacked by the Gangreen Gang when she went to the market but Bling managed to save her" Bat explained to her.

"What! Those punks are so dead!" Kyoko exclaimed while tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you have to wait because I already pummeled them and left them to suffer" Bling told her.

"Oh but still, if only we were healed quicker, she wouldn't have gotten hurt" Kyoko said as she suddenly broke down and cried.

"Hey don't cry Kyoko-chan" Bat said while wrapping his arms around her. "How about I take you back to your room while my friend heals Nexa"

"O-Okay" Kyoko sniffed as Bat picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom.

When he got inside, he gently put her on the bed and rubbed her back gently while whispering soothing words to her.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" Kyoko sniffed while wiping her tears.

"What do you mean Kyoko-chan?" Bat asked her confused.

"W-Why are you guys helping us? I thought you wanted to get rid of us" Kyoko sobbed as more tears came.

"Hey don't cry Kyoko-chan" Bat cooed as he gently hugs her while wiping her tears away with his thumb. "It makes me sad when you cry"

"S-Sorry" Kyoko slightly sniffed.

"Don't apologize Kyoko-chan, the reason we're helping you and your friends is because we love you girls so much. We regretted hurting you girls and if we knew that you girls were the PPGZ, we wouldn't have hurt you and made you girls cry in the first place. We're really sorry for what we did and we're gonna make it up to you girls by protecting you and making sure that nothing bad happens to you. Even though you hate me now, I'm gonna do everything I can to earn your forgiveness no matter what it takes" Bat explained while resting his cheek on her head.

"Y-You promise you won't hurt us?" Kyoko slightly stuttered.

"With all my heart we won't" Bat whispered gently to her.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance but if you screw this up, I'll never forgive you" Kyoko said with a slight smile.

"YES! I won't screw this up babe, I love you so much!" Bat exclaimed while hugging her happily which caused Kyoko to slightly blush.

"Sssshhhh! Keep it down, the others are still sleeping" Kyoko shushed him.

"Sorry" Bat whispered.

"Its alright, can I go see if my friend is alright?" Kyoko asked him.

"Sure, come on" Bat said as he got up and helped her get to the living room.

When they got there, they found Nexa in the kitchen making something with Naman, who was un-transformed, accompanying her, Kaito keeping an eye on Momoko who was still recovering, and Riku and Shiro were arranging the medicine that Nexa bought from the market.

"Nexa-chan! You're okay!" Kyoko exclaimed happily.

"Kyoko-chan? What are you doing out of bed, you're still recovering from those injuries" Nexa said with worry.

"Don't worry I'm alright, the Chemical Z is helping me heal up so don't worry about it" Kyoko reassured her. "Anyways, what are you making?"

"I'm making some of ya'lls favorite foods so you'll be able to recover faster" Nexa said as she went back to cooking.

"Yum! I forgot that I was starving until now" Kyoko slightly laughed to herself. "So you boys are helping her take care of us?"

"Yeah we are and we will do everything we can to earn your forgiveness by protecting you girls no matter what" Kaito said while stroking Momoko's hair.

"We love you girls too much for our own good" Riku said while looking at the medicine.

"And if anyone tries to come near you girls, they have to deal with us" Shiro said while cracking his knuckles.

"Our love for you girls is stronger than anything else" Naman said while clenching his fists.

"And we'll also help you defeat the villains since they're probably gonna be strong because of the black light" Hiroshi said as he un-transformed.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed by what you guys said or barf" Kyoko said as Hiroshi took her to the couch and she sat down.

"Anyways, how are you feeling now Kyoko-chan" Nexa asked her.

"A bit better now but still a little stiff and sore though" Kyoko replied.

"Get some rest and you'll feel just fine" Nexa said.

"Got it" Kyoko replied to her.

The gang heard a slight groan and they looked over to see Momoko slowly waking up.

"She's waking up!" Nexa exclaimed as she turned off the stove and quickly ran over to Momoko. "Momoko-chan, are you alright?"

"N-Nexa-chan?" Momoko slightly yawned as her eyes began to flutter open. "W-Where am I?"

"You're at the lab Momoko-chan, you passed out from blood loss" Nexa said to her.

"R-Really how- Momoko fully opened her eyes and saw not only Nexa and Kyoko but the RRBZ too.

"Gasp! The RowdyRuff Boys! W-What are they- Momoko couldn't finish as she looked away in fear mostly from Brick.

"Momoko calm down!" Kyoko said. "They're not here to hurt us, they're on our side now"

"Kyoko's right Momoko-chan, my bros and I are on here to protect you girls and I'm really, really sorry for hurting you. Seeing you like this breaks my heart so much but I want you to know that I love you so much and I'm gonna do everything I can to ask for your forgiveness no matter what" Kaito explained to her while gently holding her hand.

"H-How do I-I k-know this i-isn't a p-prank" Momoko slightly whimpered.

"This isn't a prank Momoko-chan and here's why" Kaito said as he gave her a sweet loving kiss that made her slightly blush. "Do you believe me now?"

"Y-Yes" Momoko stuttered while blushing.

"Momoko-chan, how about you rest up since you're still a bit pale and when you wake up, I'll bring you your food okay?" Nexa told her.

"Okay Nexa-chan" Momoko replied as she slowly closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Since your girl woke up, now we have to wait until ours wake up" Shiro said.

"Miyako can easily forgive Riku since she's the nice one but I don't think Kaoru is ready to forgive you though Shiro" Kyoko said.

"I guess I'll have to think of something to show how sorry I am and to prove it her" Shiro said as he started to think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Secret Love**

Chapter 13

After the event of Momoko waking up but then going back to sleep to recover more, Miyako woke up and came downstairs to see Kyoko stuffing her face eating fried chicken and enchiladas, Nexa trying to tell her to slow down, Hiroshi chuckling at Kyoko, Momoko still sleeping with Kaito next to her, and the rest of the boys on the couch in deep thought.

"G-Girls, what are the R-RowdyRuff Boys doing h-here?" Miyako shivered in fear.

"Its alright Miyako-chan, they're here to help us not to hurt us" Nexa said.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Miyako slightly stuttered.

Nexa began explaining to her why the RRBZ are helping so the boys won't have to explain anymore and after telling her everything, Miyako began to understand.

"A-Are you sure w-we can t-trust them again?" Miyako stuttered as she looked at the boys.

"Miyako-chan please believe us. We're really sorry for what we did to you and the girls but we're gonna make it up to you big time in order for you girls to forgive us because of how much we love you" Riku said as he walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"O-Okay, I'll t-try to g-give you a c-chance" Miyako slightly stuttered but blushed from his hug as she gently hugged him back.

"Can you two lovebirds make up somewhere else? I'm still eating here!" Kyoko called out as she went back to stuffing her face.

"Kyoko!" Nexa scolded at her.

"Relax Nexa, I'll punish her when she's done eating" Hiroshi slightly smirked but was slapped at the back of the head by Naman.

"We're supposed to earn their forgiveness not punish them!" Naman had a tic mark on his head.

"Thank you Naman!" Kyoko said to him in appreciation.

"I was just kidding!" Hiroshi said to prove himself innocent.

"Guys keep it down! Momoko-chan is sleeping!" Kaito whispered angrily at them.

"And I'm still thinking to prove to Kaoru-chan how sorry I am!" Shiro whispered angrily at the group.

"Sorry" they mumbled.

"Anyways, are you hungry Miyako-chan?" Nexa asked her.

"Um yeah kinda" Miyako blushed as her stomach growled.

"Well you're in luck because I made your favorite food, Meatballs with tomato sauce" Nexa slightly laughed as Miyako suddenly started smiling real big.

"Eeep! Really!? Arigato Nexa-chan!" Miyako squealed happily as she squeezed her in a hug.

"Um Miyako-chan, Nexa can't breathe" Riku pointed out.

"Oops sorry Nexa-chan" Miyako apologized to her as she let her go.

"Its okay just don't hug too tight" Nexa said as she breathed.

"I'll get your food out Miyako-chan" Riku smiled at her as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Arigato Riku-kun" Miyako slightly blushed from his kind act.

"I'm gonna go check on Kaoru-san to see how she's doing" Nexa said as she headed toward the guest room where Kaoru is.

"Alright" Miyako said as she walked inside the kitchen and slightly giggled at Kyoko's table manners.

Nexa went inside the room to find Kaoru still asleep so she went over to check her injuries and sighed in relief that they're almost healed.

"Its a good thing you're doing alright Kaoru-san not after going through all the events that nearly killed us" Nexa said softly as she tucked Kaoru in with a blanket to keep her warm. "Whenever you wake up, I made your favorite food so you'll recover faster"

Nexa gave her friend a slight smile and walked out the door and after closing it, she turned around to see Shiro with a grim expression on his face.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's doing okay thanks to the Chemical Z but for right now, she's still sleeping" Nexa explained to him.

"I really feel bad for hurting Kaoru-chan but how am I gonna prove to her that I'm really sorry?" Shiro glummed while crossing his arms.

"I think I know how you can prove to her that you're really sorry" Nexa said.

"You do? How?" Shiro asked with curiosity.

"Its simple, all you have to do is - Nexa whispered the plan to Shiro and he silently grinned and whooped to himself.

"I think I can do that, thanks for the help Nexa" Shiro smiled as he gave her a brotherly hug.

"No problem Shiro, anything to help a friend" Nexa smiled as they both walked back toward the living room thinking of the plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Secret Love**

Chapter 14

Kaoru woke up from her sleep and discovered that her wounds are almost gone because of the chemical z inside her system.

"Its a good thing I took a nap so I would heal up" she thought.

She got off the bed and left the room to see what the girls are up to. When she got to the living room, she was both shocked and angry at the scene she witnessed. She saw Riku and Hiroshi talking with Miyako and Kyoko on the couch while Nexa and Kaito are feeding Momoko her octopus wieners since she's still recovering and Naman was reading a sports magazine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE RRBZ DOING HERE!?" Kaoru exclaimed with anger.

"Hey Kaoru, glad you woke up" Kyoko greeted her.

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, WHAT ARE THE RRBZ DOING HERE!?" Kaoru shouted in rage.

"Kaoru-san calm down, the boys are here to help us and they're sorry for hurting us" Miyako tried to calm her down.

"Sorry? THEY'RE SORRY! IF THEY WERE SORRY, THEN WHY DID THEY TRY TO KILL US!?" Kaoru shouted at her.

"Hey don't yell at Miyako-chan!" Riku shot back at her angrily.

"Shut it ruff!" Kaoru exclaimed at him.

"Kaoru that's enough! You need to calm down! The boys are really sorry for what they did and they're proving to us that they're really sorry by protecting us and making sure nothing bad happens to us!" Momoko explained to her.

"Hmph whatever!" Kaoru humphed. "Hey where's that bastard Shiro?"

"He's doing a surprise for you" Nexa said as she finished feeding Momoko.

"A surprise? Yeah right, he's probably just gonna tease me or something" Kaoru frowned as she crossed her arms.

"No he isn't, he's really doing a good surprise for you to earn your forgiveness" Naman explained.

"I'll decide whether or not he's forgiven" Kaoru said.

"Anyways, are you hungry Kaoru?" Nexa asked her.

"Uh yeah kinda" Kaoru flushed as her stomach growled.

"Don't worry, I made your favorite food. Leftover Bacon and Eggs" Nexa said as she showed Kaoru her favorite food.

"Alright! I love that stuff!" Kaoru exclaimed happily as she quickly grabbed the food and gobbled it like her life depends on it.

"Hey slow down, the food isn't going anywhere" Nexa slightly laughed.

"I can't help it, I'm starving" Kaoru said while chewing.

After finishing her food and gulping some water, they heard a noise and saw Shiro carrying some puppets and a mini puppet stage.

"What are you doing Shiro?" Kaito asked him.

"Earning Kaoru's forgiveness and hi Kaoru-chan" Shiro smiled at her.

"Uh hi?" Kaoru said confused.

"Can you sit on that couch over there please?" Shiro asked her.

"Um okay?" Kaoru said as she went over to the couch and sat on it.

"Thanks, hey Hiroshi and Naman, can you please help me set this up?" Shiro asked them.

"Sure" they said as they helped him set up the stage in front of Kaoru.

"Are you gonna do some puppet show or something?" Kyoko asked them.

"A comedy puppet show actually" Shiro corrected her.

"Well I loved comedy puppet shows when I was little" Kaoru said.

"And this one will be the best one ever since I came up with the skit" Shiro smiled. "Okay let's begin!"

The boys set up their puppets and started the play. Shiro's puppet was a black cat, Hiroshi's was a mouse, and Naman's was a gray dog.

"Hello nya! My name is Neko nya! These are my friends Squeaky nya and Tiny nya! We're here to make our friend Shiro's girlfriend happy and make her laugh so she would forgive him nya!" Shiro said in his character's voice.

"Squeak squeak, my name is Squeaky and I love to eat cheese! If you have any, please give some to me squeak squeak" Hiroshi said in a squeaky voice.

"Woof! I'm Tiny but don't let the name fool you, I may be tiny but I'm strong so don't forget it woof!" Naman said in a deep voice.

"Okay nya, we're on a journey to find a beautiful goddess that lives in the forest and ask her to help us how to be funny nya~" Shiro said in his acting voice. "Never mind nya! We don't need to look for her because we found her nya~" he indicated to Kaoru.

"Neko, that's not the goddess, that's only a human girl squeak squeak" Hiroshi said in a squeaky voice.

"Of course that's the goddess nya! Look how beautiful she is nya!" Shiro's puppet pointed out to Kaoru who was slightly blushing from Shiro's compliment.

"That can't be her squeak squeak. She's not that pretty squeak squeak!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Don't insult my girlfriend nya!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Woof woof! Don't fight you two! We're supposed to ask her for our help, not fight woof woof" Naman said as he tried to calm them down.

"See nya! Tiny says that the beautiful goddess is her nya!" Shiro said with triumph.

"How can she help us be funny squeak squeak! She doesn't have any powers squeak squeak!" Hiroshi shot back.

"You two are idiots woof woof! We're doing this play to make her laugh and isn't this a comedy show woof woof!?" Naman exclaimed in his deep voice.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted at him.

"THAT'S IT, YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD WOOF WOOF!" Naman growled with anger as his puppet attacks their puppets.

"AAAHH! RUNAWAY FROM TINY! HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Neko and Squeaky cried out as they ran around in circles trying to avoid Tiny.

"PPPPFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaoru laughed loudly.

"She's laughing!" they exclaimed as the boys got up and looked at her.

"Hahaha! That was the most funniest skit ever! Hahaha I can't breathe!" Kaoru laughed out as she clutched her side.

"So do you forgive me?" Shiro asked her with hope.

Kaoru stopped laughing and after regaining her breath, looked at Shiro in the eye.

"Well you did made this puppet show to make me laugh so you would earn my forgiveness but what the heck I forgive you" Kaoru shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes! The plan worked! You're a genius Nexa!" Shiro whooped in joy as he hugged Kaoru.

"If" Kaoru trailed off.

"If what?" Shiro said confused as he let her go.

"I'll forgive you if you promise to do those puppet shows for me more often" Kaoru slightly smirked at him.

"Deal!" Shiro exclaimed as he hugged her again.

"Now all of us are happy again with our boyfriends!" Miyako exclaimed happily.

"That's right and we'll never stop loving our girlfriends" Riku said as he hugged her.

"Okay that's enough hugging for now" Kyoko said as they all stopped hugging.

"So no what?" Hiroshi said.

"Let's watch a movie" Momoko suggested.

"Okay" they said as they all watched a movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Secret Love**

Chapter 15

A few days went by and the girls were slowly recovering from the incident but they still need to rest just in case their wounds ever open up. Nexa got her powers back which made her happy and she flicked Naman's forehead for removing her powers and he kept apologizing to her so she accepted it so he could stop apologizing. Momoko can finally move her body again but she can't move that much or her injuries would come back so she has Kaito or the girls to be by her side at all times except when going to the bathroom. Miyako, Kaoru, and Kyoko were already healed up but they can't push themselves too far since they're still healing. The gang are at the lab resting on the couch and thinking about what they're gonna do after the girls are all healed up.

"We could go to a movie to celebrate our recovery?" Miyako suggested.

"We already went to the movies Miyako" Kyoko told her.

"What about the carnival?" Momoko said.

"They don't have carnivals opened this month because of the weather" Nexa pointed out as she indicated the rain that was pouring outside.

"We could go to that new chinese restaurant that opened up?" Kaoru suggested.

"I like that idea" Kyoko said.

"Us too" the boys said.

"Then its settled, after we finished recovering, we'll go to that new chinese restaurant" Momoko replied happily.

"Yay!" everyone exclaimed happily.

A huge lightning bolt made a huge boom sound outside that nearly scared the girls which made them cling to the boys.

"Yipe!" the girls exclaimed as they jumped in their counterparts' lap.

"There there, its only lightning" Kaito said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her.

"Don't be scared girls, we're right here" Riku said as he comforted Miyako.

"I hate lightning" Kaoru grumbled as she tried to get off of Shiro's lap but he held his grip on her.

"Will you perverts let us go!?" Kyoko exclaimed as she tried to get out of her boyfriend's lap.

"No can do, we want something hot and sexy on our laps" Shiro smirked.

"Your teddy bear?" Nexa said as she forgot about being on Naman's lap.

Kaito, Riku, and Naman snickered at Nexa's comment while the girls giggled and Shiro and Hiroshi were red from embarrassment but super angry.

"Make fun of us one more time, we'll tell your older brother that you have a boyfriend" Hiroshi smirked evilly as he saw Nexa slightly pale.

"You wouldn't and how do you know that I have an older brother?" Nexa glared at him.

"Research" Hiroshi replied.

"You better not be stalking her or else" Naman death glared at him.

"Relax dude, I only have eyes for my super hot and sexy Kyoko-chan" Hiroshi cooed as he hugged his girl who was blushing red like a tomato.

"S-Shut up!" Kyoko exclaimed while blushing.

Another lightning bolt crackled outside and the girls hid their faces in their counterparts' chest while the boys are enjoying it.

"You girls don't like thunderstorms huh?" Shiro smirked.

"WE DESPISE THEM!" Kaoru shouted but it came as a muffle.

"I really don't like thunderstorms" Miyako slightly squeaked while hiding her face in Riku's chest who was slightly blushing.

"Don't worry girls, we're here to protect you from anything bad including those lightning bolts" Riku reassured them.

"I think its impossible for you boys since its lightning and if you come in contact with one, you get electrocuted" Momoko explained as she got out of hiding from Kaito's chest, much to his disappointment.

"It won't happen to Kyoko and Hiroshi since they can control lightning" Nexa pointed out as the navy blues agreed with her.

"Hey since its still raining outside, how about we tell each other scary stories?" Kyoko suggested.

"We're in!" Kaoru and Nexa exclaimed happily.

"Not for us!" Momoko and Miyako exclaimed in fear.

"Relax you two, if you get scared just hold on to your boyfriends" Kyoko smirked as she saw those two blush.

"So who's going first?" Hiroshi said.

"I'll go!" Shiro said. "Once on a stormy night, there were these two teenagers alone at their house making out with each other who were unaware that this night would scar them for life. While they were busy kissing, they heard a knock at the door so the boy got up and answered the door but there was no one there. He closed the door and the couple were gonna kiss again but then they heard another knocking so the boy answered it again but he still saw no one. He closed the door and just as he was about to walk back toward the couch, he heard the door knock and with frustration, he opened the door again to yell at the person to quit disturbing them until he saw something hanging from the door step. Because on that door step was a bloody hand with a note attached to it saying, "If you wish to live, you must hand over your precious jewelry to me but if you don't, then I'll kill you". The boy thought it was some sort of sick joke so he closed the door and went back to kiss his girlfriend. Then, the power went out and when the boy lit up his phone, he found his girlfriend dead on the couch with a knife stabbed near her heart and the killer was next to her. He tried to scream but it didn't happen as the killer stabbed him and left him there to die. No one knows who the killer was but they say that if you don't follow his rules, you will be his next victim"

He finished his story and he smirked at their reactions. Momoko and Miyako were clutching to their boyfriends in fear while hiding their face on their shoulder while their boyfriends were comforting them. Kyoko was nearly scared out of her wits by that story but she remained calm while Hiroshi rubbed her arm. Nexa was hiding her face on Naman's shoulder trying to calm herself down while Naman rubbed her back. Kaoru had a bored look on her face and she exclaimed, "It wasn't that even scary!"

"Oh really, well do you have a better one?" Shiro smirked.

"I sure do" Kaoru smirked back at him.

"How about we make a deal" Shiro suggested.

"What kind of deal?" Kaoru rose an eyebrow.

"We'll let the others judge on who's story is the scariest and the loser must do what the winner wants that loser to do, deal?" Shiro said.

"Deal" Kaoru grinned as she shook his hand. "Alright here's my story, a long, long time ago, there was this young couple who had kids and they all moved into an old house that was built in the 1700s and things seemed normal in the house until strange things began to happen. Doors were opening and closing, cabinets were being slammed, chairs are flipped over, and the dishes were always breaking. One day, the kids went up to an attic and found this mirror covered from a sheet and when they removed the sheet, they screamed in horror at what they say, an image of them and their mother and father being covered in blood and dead on the floor while skeletons were circling around them chanting in this weird language. The couple ran up to the attic after hearing their children scream but they were too late as the children were already dead from being hanged. The couple screamed in horror but then they stopped as a knife pierced through their hearts and before they died, they witnessed a scary skeleton holding a bloody knife while grinning at them."

"Not bad, alright you guys, which one was the best scary story" Shiro asked them.

**Okay everyone, I want you to vote to see who had the best scary story, Shiro or Kaoru? The person with the most votes will be the winner. Please vote!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Secret Love**

Chapter 16

"So which story is the scariest?" Kaoru asked.

The gang discussed with one another and after a few minutes, they replied, "Shiro!"

"YES! I WON!" Shiro whooped.

"NO WAY! HOW COULD HIS STORY BE SCARIER THAN MINE!?" Kaoru exclaimed in disbelief.

"Its not just our votes, its the readers votes mostly" Kaito replied.

"CURSE YOU READERS!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"THANK YOU READERS!" Shiro exclaimed happily.

"Since Shiro won, Kaoru must do what he wants her to do" Kyoko said.

"I already thought of it" Shiro smirked as he pressed Kaoru's compact that transformed her into her PPGZ outfit and he wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand was placed on her thigh. She forgot that she was on his lap.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!?" Kaoru exclaimed at him as she tried to get up but couldn't because of his strength.

"The winner can make the loser do what the winner wants so I want you to wear your PPGZ outfit for the whole day and stay on my lap so I could cuddle with you" Shiro smirked.

"WHAT!? YOU WERE PLANNING THIS WEREN'T YOU!?" Kaoru growled.

"Maybe, maybe not" Shiro replied innocently.

"I hate you" Kaoru grumbled.

"I love you too babe" Shiro cooed as he nuzzled her cheek with his.

"NO PDA IN FRONT OF US!" Kyoko shouted as she covered her eyes.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan, we can make-out with each other later" Hiroshi smirked.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PRETTY BOY!" Kyoko growled at him.

"Please calm down Kyoko-san!" Miyako said.

"Whatever" Kyoko grumbled.

"At least the rain stopped" Momoko said to change the subject.

"Finally, I was getting tired of the rain" Nexa said.

"Same here" Naman replied.

"Since the rain stopped, now what do we do?" Riku asked.

While they were thinking, the phone had rung and Nexa got up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hey Professor, how's your trip in Osaka? We know about it because you forgot to tell us, you need to stop being forgetful or else you're gonna end up being kidnapped and we'll have no clue where you are. Okay we accept your apology but next time, leave a note for us. Good so everything going well in Osaka? What! What do you mean you won't be back for another few weeks!? You promised that you were gonna help us increase our training in order to get stronger! That's so not fair! Well can you at least take a train or something to come here? Oh you can't. Okay fine, we'll wait a little longer but you better not be late or I'll find you and hunt you down!" she hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong Nexa-chan?" Miyako asked.

"I just got a call from the Professor, he won't be back for a few more weeks because of the weather down in Osaka and he can't get here by train because Peach gets sick whenever he's on the train. We're gonna have to wait for a little longer until he gets back and helps us with our training" Nexa explained.

"You gotta be kidding me! He promised that he was gonna get here soon!" Kaoru yelled in anger.

"I know but you know that he can't because of the weather and he thinks that Ken is catching a cold so they have to stay there until he gets better" Nexa sighed as she sat back down on the couch.

"Poor Ken" Momoko said.

"Hold up, what do you girls mean by your training?" Kaito asked.

"The Professor set up a training room for us to help us get stronger just incase we ever face a villain that's more powerful than us but we can only go inside there by the Professor and he's the only one with the key he keeps around his neck all the time" Kyoko explained.

"Man that's lame" Riku replied.

"You know, we could help you girls train" Shiro offered.

"No thanks! We can train by ourselves" Kaoru shot back.

"And in the condition you girls are in, nuh uh, you need us more than anyone else" Hiroshi said.

"And that's our final decision so no arguments" Naman replied.

The girls pouted and looked away from them while the boys smirked and hugged them from behind while whispering sweet words to them which made the girls blush.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PERVERTS!" Kaoru and Kyoko yelled as they pushed them off of them.

"Now don't be shy!" Shiro and Hiroshi cooed.

"Knock it off you guys!" Nexa yelled at them.

"They started it!" Kaoru and Kyoko pointed at the boys.

"You boys need to stop being perverted to them" Momoko sweatdropped.

"We can't help ourselves!" Shiro and Hiroshi explained.

"Why don't we all just calm down" Miyako reassured them.

"Fine" they said.

The boys compacts begin to beep and they flipped them open to see what's happening.

"Looks like mama is trying to destroy the town again" Kaito sighed. "Let's transform boys!"

"Hard Brick!"

Brick raised his fists in the air as his watch activated. He swiped the watch through his compact,and then put it back in his belt as Triangles surrounded him. When he got his tank top,He used his hands to create his jacket,and then tapped them to form. He then touched his belt and his pants formed. He clapped his hands as his feet touched each other,Forming his shoes and Fingerless gloves. When he finished,he punched the air beside him and his other hand touching his hat,creating a mysterious pose.

"Explosive Boomer!"

Boomer clapped as his watched activated. He kicked the air in front of him,and X energy emerged from his compact. When he got his tank top,he used his arms to create his jacket. He jumped up when made his jacket formed. He touched his compact which created his pants. He clapped with his hands over his head,and his legs were together yo create his Shoes and fingerless gloves. He posed,with his arms forming an X.

"Strong Butch!"

Butch raised his hand which made the watch activate. He took out his compact,as he swiped his watch through it,which made Diamonds surround him. When he got his tank top,He used his compact to form his jacket. When he put it back in,the jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants began to form,and soon when his legs were together, his pants and shoes formed. He clapped his hands to form his fingerless gloves. He posed with him on one knee, posing like if he was ready to fight.

"Tough Bat!"

Bat raised his fists in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact, and he put it back in as Thunder Bolts surrounded him. When he got his tanktop,he formed his arms into an X as his jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants formed. When his feet were together which made his shoes form. He clapped his hands and his fingerless gloves formed. He posed with one arm sticking out and the other blocking his front.

"Shimmering Bling!"

Naman raised his fist in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact and put it back in his belt as yin-yang symbols surrounded him. When he got his tanktop, he clapped his hands to form his jacket. He touched his legs to form his pants, clicked his feet together to form his shoes, and he brought his fists out to form fingerless gloves. He posed on the ground with his left leg on the front while his right leg bent on the floor and his arms out clenching his fists making it look like he's flexing his muscles.

"You girls stay here, we'll be back" Brick said as he and his brothers flew out of the lab.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

The RRBZ found Mojo destroying the city with his robots.

"My sons! Have you decided to be on my side again!?" Mojo exclaimed with hope.

"No way monkey breath! Why would we be on your side when you stink at being evil!" Butch yelled at him.

"How could you boys be mean to your own creator!?" Mojo cried with anime tears.

"Can we sent him off to Pluto or something?" Bling said with irritation.

"Let's do that" Brick said.

"Spinning Chakram!"

"Lightning Swing!"

"Screeching Melody!"

"Electric Boomerang!"

"Dark Light!"

All the attacks hit Mojo and sent him flying off to space again.

"How could I lose!" Mojo yelled as he disappeared from the sky and was replaced with a star twinkling.

"That was easy" Bat said.

"Mojo is always easy to beat since he always uses his robots to destroy the city" Boomer answered.

"Which makes him weak" Bling finished.

"Let's go back to the lab now boys! Our girlfriends are probably waiting for us" Brick said.

They flew back toward the lab and when they got inside, they found the girls watching a movie on the couch.

"Hey ladies!" Butch yelled as he and his brothers transformed back to their normal selves.

"Hey boys/perverts!" the girls called out.

"Hey we aren't perverts!" Hiroshi said.

"Mostly you and Shiro are!" Kyoko shot back.

"That's because you girls are sexy that's why!" Hiroshi smirked as he plopped down next to her.

"Shut up!" Kyoko blushed.

"So did Mojo put up a fight or something?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope! He was easy to beat!" Shiro plopped himself on the couch next to her.

"At least you boys weren't hurt" Miyako said.

"Nothing would hurt us Miyako-chan so no need to worry!" Riku reassured her as he sat down next to her.

"So what movie are you girls watching?" Kaito asked as he sat down next to Momoko.

"Matilda" Momoko answered.

"Awesomest movie ever!" Nexa replied.

"How is it awesome?" Naman asked as he sat down next to her.

"She can use telekinesis that's why its awesome" Nexa answered.

"And because there is no lovey dovey scenes in that movie that's why" Kyoko whispered to them.

"I heard that!" Nexa exclaimed.

"Well its true!" Kyoko replied.

"Let's all just calm down and watch the movie!" Miyako said.

"Fine!" they both said.

After they finished watching the movie, the girls checked their injuries and realized that all their injuries and wounds were completely healed up and they can walk normally again.

"We're healed!" Momoko and Miyako jumped with glee.

"Finally!" Kaoru, Kyoko, and Nexa exclaimed in happiness.

"Now that you girls are completely healed up, let's go to that chinese restaurant that opened up in town today" Kaito suggested.

"Hai!" they replied.

They all grabbed their stuff and began walking toward the chinese restaurant. When they got there, they saw a huge sign on it that said "Panda Max" which indicated it was the name of the restaurant. They went inside and ordered some good chinese food and after tasting it, they had stars on their eyes after realizing how delicious it was.

"Best place ever!" Kaoru and Kyoko said with happiness.

"You said it!" Shiro and Hiroshi agreed with them.

"They have pretty good service here" Nexa pointed out.

"The food here is yummy" Momoko said.

"The waitresses have pretty uniforms" Miyako replied.

"Nice atmosphere" Kaito said.

"Good music" Riku replied.

"Awesome decorations" Naman said.

"But most of all, the people here are really nice!" they all said.

After eating and paying for the food, they all decided to go to the park and relax there since the weather was beautiful today. They found a huge oak tree and laid down under the shade so the sun won't bother them.

"This is so relaxing!" Momoko said.

"Good place to rest incase of a full stomach" Kaoru patted her belly.

"Its also nice to make out with each other so no one would disturb us" Shiro smirked.

"Watch it pervert!" Kaoru yelled.

"Keep it down you two! I'm trying to sleep here!" Kyoko shouted with her eyes closed. "And Hiroshi, don't even think about touching me!"

"That's so mean!" Hiroshi pouted. "I just want to cuddle with you!"

"Lay a finger on her Hiroshi and you die!" Nexa threatened him.

"He won't do that since he doesn't want to die by you" Naman pointed out.

"He's got a point!" Kaito said.

"Looks like the blues are relaxing well" Momoko pointed out to Miyako and Riku sleeping next to each other.

"Good for them" Kaoru replied.

"Hey today is Friday right?" Shiro asked.

"Uh yeah why?" Kyoko answered.

"I heard that the ball was supposed to have another masquerade dance next Friday, we should go there again!" Hiroshi explained.

"Another ball!?" Momoko squealed which woke Miyako and Riku up.

"What was it about another ball?" Miyako rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"There's gonna be another masquerade dance next Friday at the ball" Nexa replied.

"Really!? We should go!" Miyako squealed.

"We ain't going again!" Kaoru and Kyoko protested.

"Please girls!" Miyako gave them her puppy dog look.

"Fine just stop with the puppy dog look!" Kaoru and Kyoko looked away.

"Yay!" Miyako and Momoko squealed in delight.

"As long as the dance isn't boring then fine" Nexa said.

"Good! Remember to wear your dresses there and no you can't wear your black jordans there Kyoko" Riku said.

"No fair!" Kyoko pouted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you pout?" Hiroshi hugged her.

"S-Shut up!" Kyoko yelled while blushing.

"Let's get you girls home now its getting late" Naman said.

"Okay" they all replied.

The boys walked the girls home and after giving them a kiss and hug, they left toward their home while the girls are inside their house thinking about the next masquerade ball.


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for the long wait! Here's the last chapter of Secret Love!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 18<strong>

**1 week later**

It was a Friday night and the annual Tokyo masquerade ball was held at the convention center. Millions of people were there dressed up in their formal outfits and with masks covering their faces. Standing near the walls of the convention center where the windows were are the PPGZ waiting for their dates to come.

Momoko wore a strapless ruffled pink cocktail dress that reached her knees with sparkling rose colored gems on the top designed to look like flowers with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, red 2 inch high heels with bows on the top center, white gloves, a glittering pink mask, and her hair was down.

Miyako wore a short sleeved sky blue dress that touched her ankles with designing sequences on the top and the bottom of the hem, dark blue 3 inch high heels with blue flowers on the top center, white gloves, a glittering baby blue mask, and her hair was in two low curly ponytails.

Kaoru wore a strapped ruffled mint green dress that reached the floor and looked to be shiny and silky, dark green slippers, black mini gloves, a glittering neon green mask, and her hair was straightened to reach her shoulders.

Kyoko wore an off the shoulder glittering navy blue dress that reached below her knees with a navy blue ribbon wrapped around her waist, black slippers, black mini gloves, a glittering navy blue mask, and her hair was pulled into pigtails but curled up.

Nexa wore a short sleeved bright yellow dress that touches her ankles with a sparkling yellow silky ribbon wrapped around her waist, brown slippers, white gloves, a glittering bright yellow mask, and her hair was down.

They were all resting near the walls waiting for their dates to show up.

"Where the heck are they!? We've been standing here for almost an hour!" Kaoru complained.

"Its only been 30 minutes" Momoko answered.

"Well it felt like an hour" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"She's right. Where are those boys anyway?" Kyoko sighed.

"I hope they're alright" Miyako said with worry.

"Relax Miyako-chan, who would wanna hurt them anyways" Nexa replied.

"Lets see: fanboys, murderers, jealous people, our dads, the villains, our siblings, anyone" Kaoru answered.

"Why would our dads and siblings hurt them?" Kyoko asked her.

"Well they're protective of us" Kaoru answered.

"True" Momoko slightly sweat-dropped.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies" they heard a voice said.

They turned their heads and found the RRBZ each wearing their tuxedos in their signature color including their masks.

"We were wondering where you boys were" Miyako said as she hugged Riku.

"We just had to request a song for all of us to dance to" he answered.

"What song?" Nexa asked.

"You'll have to wait and see" Naman replied.

"It better not be a dumb one" Kyoko glared at them.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan, its not" Hiroshi reassured her.

"You better be right" she muttered.

"I can't believe we had another masquerade ball" Kaoru replied.

"I can't believe you look so beautiful in that dress" Shiro smirked.

"Shut up!" she shouted at him while slightly blushing from behind the mask.

"Well it looks like the song is here, lets dance my cherry blossom" Kaito grabbed Momoko's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

The rest of the RRBZ led their counterparts to the dance floor as well and they all began dancing to the music.

_Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka_

_Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

_Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite_

_Toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

Kaito had his hands on Momoko's waist while her hands were on his shoulders and they were swaying side to side from the music.

_Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_

_Wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

_Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru_

_Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita_

Riku and Miyako were walking around each other while touching their hands and looking into each others eyes.

_Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai_

_Hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_

_Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou_

Shiro dipped Kaoru which nearly surprised her but brought her back up and continued dancing with one another.

_Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru_

_Wazukana sukima nozokeba_

Hiroshi spun Kyoko around while her dress was spinning around from the movement and he brought her closer to him where their faces were close to each other.

_Tsukamaete_

Naman spun Nexa once and brought her closer to him with her back touching his chest and his mouth near her neck. He unwrapped her and they continued dancing.

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_

_Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru_

After the final melody, the girls were all dipped down with their boyfriends' faces near them making them feel their breath. They were then brought back up and the boys kissed them that lasted for a few seconds. Its a good thing that the girls were wearing their masks otherwise the boys would see their blushed faces.

They all walked back toward their spot and the girls finally stopped blushing but their faces were still a bit pink from what they did.

"So what do you girls think?" Kaito asked them.

"Think of what?" Momoko said.

"You know the song we picked out" Riku said.

"Oh the song, it was lovely" Miyako answered.

"The Cantarella song by Vocaloid was pretty good. It definitely fit well" Nexa said.

"Glad you girls liked it" Naman replied.

"But why did you boys dipped us and then kissed us at the end?" Kaoru asked.

"Because we wanted to, thats why" Shiro smirked.

"At least we were wearing masks" Kyoko muttered.

"What was that sugar?" Hiroshi cooed.

"Nothing and don't call me that" Kyoko hissed.

"How about we all just calm down and enjoy the night" Miyako suggested.

Suddenly, their belts beeped and they all looked at each other and nodded and ran outside toward their secret places and transformed.

_"Hyper Blossom!"_

_"Rolling Bubbles!"_

_"Powered Buttercup!"_

_"Fantasmic Bolt!"_

_"Shining Bright!"_

_"PowerPuff Girls Z!"_

_"Hard Brick!"_

_"Explosive Boomer!"_

_"Strong Butch!"_

_"Tough Bat!"_

_"Shimmering Bling!"_

_"RowdyRuff Boys Z!"_

They all flew up toward the sky and flew away into the night to fight whatever danger they're all going to fight now together.

**The End**


End file.
